


Переполох на ферме (Farm Frenzy)

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Dystopia, F/M, Femdom, Hair Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Scent Kink, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари, точнее, предыстория: в начале двадцатого века в небольшом городке на границе Германии и Австрии был обнаружен интересный феномен - вода, которая делает мужчин бесплодными (точнее, начисто лишает их организм сперматозоидов). Количество пострадавших было минимально - властям удалось изъять весь объем зараженной воды. В течение нескольких десятилетий ученые бились над загадкой. Когда к власти в Объединенной Германии пришел Рудольф Глодер, он бросил все силы на то, чтобы добиться производства аналогичной воды с целью впоследствии использовать это секретное оружие против "основных врагов Европы" - евреев. Но в одной из лабораторий, где велись эксперименты, произошел несчастный случай. Утечка испарений Воды Бесплодия привела к тому, что вирус распространился по всему миру. Остался лишь небольшой процент мужчин, способных воспроизводить потомство - и в первые десятилетия после катастрофы из таких мужчин стали формироваться Фермы по извлечению действующей спермы, которая, разумеется, стоила очень недешево...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переполох на ферме (Farm Frenzy)

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно [заявкой с англоязычного кинк-феста](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/10833.html?thread=3677265#t3677265), но оттуда только идея спермоферм. За основу взят альтернативный мир из ["Как творить историю"](http://lib.rus.ec/b/142020) Стивена Фрая (Гитлера не было; вместо Гитлера был кое-кто похуже, см. саммари; Америка и Европа находятся практически в состоянии холодной войны, хотя прошло уже полвека).  
> ДОписано на [Мультифандомный Благотворительный Аукцион](http://fandom-charity-auction.diary.ru/) для Вонг-и-команды :D

  
**Переполох на ферме**

* * * 

Дженсен принял окончательное решение завести ребенка в день их с Данниль десятилетней годовщины. 

Они долго откладывали – можно сказать, до упора, но родственники с обеих сторон напирали все активнее, и за праздничным ужином Данниль сказала: «Хочешь, я съезжу туда без тебя?»

Надо было, наверное, согласиться, но это же были его, блин, тетки, и его, черт дери, семейный бизнес. Ему уже стукнуло двадцать восемь, а он сознательно избегал фермы всю жизнь, хотя его много раз приглашали поглазеть на процесс «доения» самых здоровых мужчин Америки. Он врал тетям: мол, воротит от самого факта, что к мужчинам относятся как к быкам-осеменителям... На самом деле это было, конечно, не так – в конце концов, он сам родился от спермы такого донора. О реальной причине знала только его жена. 

Она вообще знала о нем все, Дженсен не хотел даже представлять, как жил бы, если бы не Данниль, но ребенок... Он не мог позволить ей сделать все самой.

С Данниль он познакомился на первом курсе колледжа, на свингерской вечеринке. Его поток дружно праздновал прививку от стандартных ЗППП, которую кололи всем в четырнадцать, а потом обновляли в восемнадцать и двадцать пять. Трахаться хотелось всем и каждому, но из толпы разнузданных девчонок Дженсен сразу выделил одну – ту самую, единственную. Впоследствии оказалось, что она выделила его тоже.

Данниль начинала второй курс, сменила специализацию с микробиологии на журналистику и обратно, за первые два дня нового семестра успела разбить три хрупких юношеских сердца, ну а в целом пользовалась репутацией колледжской извращенки. Вот и в тот вечер она предпочла новомодным силиконовым шортам плотный костюм-тройку, зачесала волосы в высокий хвост, вооружилась стеком и взобралась на острые шпильки, каких в Техасе не носили уже лет десять. Из ширинки полосатых брюк выглядывал ядрено-красный членозаменитель, головкой достающий до пупка. Дженсен впервые видел такую игрушку вблизи, да еще у гетеросексуальной девушки.

Бисексуальной, – тут же понял он, когда наглая горячая девица вжалась между тискающейся парочкой приятелей и наградила каждого глубоким поцелуем. Раздражаться было бессмысленно, но он все равно на секунду почувствовал злость: лесбиянство в Штатах процветало, тут и там заключались браки между девчонками, а вот такие парни, как он, были обречены на... В общем, он однажды побывал в гейском гетто. Ничего более кошмарного ему не приходилось видеть.

Дженсен все-таки не совсем врал тетям. В школьные и ранние колледжские годы его многое бесило в современной системе, хотя он уже тогда понимал, что иначе быть не может, что правительство нашло оптимальный вариант. Врачи четвертый десяток лет тщились найти лекарство от Вируса Бесплодия. Дженсен, к счастью, не застал период полного хаоса, когда мужчины один за другим впадали в депрессию и, в попытке вылечиться, часто теряли способность к эрекции вообще, не говоря уже о размножении. С тех пор количество мужских самоубийств уменьшилось в разы, но Коалиция Способных Матерей прочно укрепилась у власти. 

Дженсен знал, что многие лесбиянки не поддерживали положений Коалиции, но не хотели рисковать привилегиями, которые получили после длительного затворничества. Дженсен их понимал: раньше гомосексуальное гетто было одно на всех, и если бы из него разрешили выбраться только, допустим, людям со светлыми волосами, блондины сбежали бы, даже не оглянувшись на темноволосых собратьев. Были, разумеется, партизанки, но любая попытка борьбы за права геев подавлялась с применением вооруженных сил. «Ущемленным» женщинам хватало и затюканных натуралов с их вечными психическими расстройствами. Коалиция сочла, что у семьи, состоящей из двух здоровых женщин, вырастет заведомо более здоровый ребенок, чем у семьи, где один из взрослых страдает жутким комплексом неполноценности. А уж геи... Абсолютно бесполезный балласт общества.

Любимые тетушки Дженсена, к сожалению, были из тех лесбиянок, кто вовсю наслаждался своим местом в мире. У них в спальне даже висела парочка агитационных плакатов: «Любовь стала чище!» – из рекламы той самой венерической вакцины для подростков. Или: «Боишься боли, сестра? Искусственное удаление девственности – твой выбор!» И комментарий мелким шрифтом: «Не задумывайся о том, любишь ли его/ее достаточно, чтобы доверить свой Первый Раз. Десять минут в клинике – и Первый Раз станет незабываемым!»

– Мир стал лучше, – утверждала тетя Дарла. – Раньше сколько было детей алкоголиков, наркоманов, больных, а? Несовершеннолетние залетали тут и там! Аборты – преступно! А сейчас? Никаких случайных беременностей, только желанные детки. Что? Дорого? Ха! Посчитай, сколько тридцать лет назад тратили на презервативы и лекарства от гонореи. Простая арифметика, Дженни!

Они с женой унаследовали бабушкину ферму, завели четверых детишек, помогли маме Дженсена завести троих, и регулярно скидывали племяннику на компуд пожелания скорейшей женитьбы. Дженсена передергивало от одной мысли – до тех пор, пока он не встретил Данниль.

– Подружка тебя рекомендует, – заявила она с места в карьер, поглаживая головку членозаменителя. С Дженсена семь потов сошло, пока он не вспомнил, что никому – ни-ко-му! – не говорил о том, что до смерти хочет, чтобы его, блин, выебали. 

– Ты – Данниль? – спросил он, инстинктивно складывая руки на груди.

– Верно. Пойдем со мной. – Она взяла его за локоть и властно повела сквозь толпу в общежитие. У нее оказался совершенно волшебный рот, а когда она с усмешкой облизнула палец и принялась гладить его девственный анус, пояснила: – Соврала насчет подружки. У меня хороший радар, красавчик. Считай, что тебе повезло сегодня.

Она играла с ним весь вечер и полночи. Воспользовавшись его членом, оттащила в ванную и заставила вымыться – сидела, довольная, на полу рядом, курила и смотрела. Дженсен чувствовал себя ужасным извращенцем, но уперто делал все, что она требовала: понимал, что другого шанса заняться сексом _так_ ему либо не представится вообще, либо когда-нибудь лет через десять, если повезет. Данниль гладила его по спине и горящим щекам, шептала на ухо: «Тише, малыш, сейчас мы тебе вставим, расслабься, потерпи». Он кончил, когда залил в себя воду во второй раз, и Данниль, смеясь, размазывала бесплодную сперму по веселому розовому кафелю, а потом под руку отвела обратно в спальню. Полчаса они просто лежали и целовались, пока Дженсен не начал заводиться снова – целовалась она тоже волшебно, так мягко и грязно одновременно. Тогда из шкафчика у кровати она достала еще игрушек, бесстыдно и подробно расписала, как можно использовать каждую, и с легким шлепком по бедру приказала встать на четвереньки.

– Больно не будет, – пообещала она, выдавливая прямо в зажатую дырку смазку. Дженсен краем глаза увидел на тюбике знакомый красно-белый логотип Союза Здравоохранения, спонсируемого КСМ. Знак качества, мать его.

Больно действительно не было. Было так охренительно, что он стонал в голос, соседи Данниль по общаге долбили кулаком в стену, требовали ебаться потише, но она только смеялась и материлась в ответ, отбрасывая с потного лба пушистую челку, и продолжала неутомимо засаживать ему сначала один резиновый хуй, потом другой, побольше, и удовлетворилась лишь тогда, когда сумела всунуть тот, красный, которым шокировала на вечеринке однокурсниц.

– Поработай теперь языком, давай, поблагодари меня, подстилка, ну же. – Дженсен растекся по кровати безвольным вытраханным манекеном, а она села сверху на его лицо, и ему впервые в жизни не было противно делать это.

Он проснулся один, вернулся на ватных ногах в свой корпус, две недели мучился, пока наконец не решился: постучался к Данниль в пятницу вечером с огромным букетом алых, под цвет гигантского страпона, роз. Никто, даже старший брат, никогда еще не ржал над ним так громко и так долго, но Дженсена это почему-то совершенно не смутило, и он сказал ей ночью: «Я влюбился в твой смех».

Мама утверждала, что отношения, замешанные только на клевом сексе, долго продлиться не могут. Тетя Дарла же, напротив, ликовала: избранница любимого племянничка полностью соответствовала ее представлениям об идеальной современной девушке. 

Правы оказались они обе: три раза их отношения едва не распались. В первый раз – потому что Данниль ходила на сторону к трем однокурсницам сразу, во второй – потому что Дженсен совершенно по-детски влюбился в начальника на первой работе, и в третий – потому что Данниль забыла вколоть сертифицированную капсулу от ПМС, а у Дженсена случился очередной приступ ненависти ко всему миру и к женщинам в частности. Они подрались, разбили мамину вазу и новый компуд, орали друг на друга до хрипоты, пока соседи не вызвали полицию. Данниль неделю ходила с синяками на предплечьях, Дженсену наложили пять швов на щеке (шрамов, к счастью, не осталось). Больше они не ссорились. К первому серьезному юбилею все утряслось, можно сказать, идеально. Дженсен начал неплохо зарабатывать в автосалоне и постепенно перестал ревновать жену к любовницам и любовникам; Данниль писала разгромные статьи о светилах современной науки, что отнимало у нее от силы час в день, и в остальное время управлялась с хозяйством: нашла недорогую, но сексуальную домработницу, брала на себя все семейные торжества и отвечала за поставку новейших виброфаллосов. 

А потом родители, тетушки, дядюшки, кузены и кузины захотели прибавления семейства.

* * *

Когда Джаред впервые как следует себе подрочил, он кончил в заранее подготовленный стаканчик из-под лимонада. Тетка Мэл, которая готовила этот самый лимонад и продавала летом в переулке с раскладного столика, застряла где-то в двадцатом веке – ее крайне занимала проблема переработки мусора. 

– Падалеки-младший, – тянула она, сощурившись. – Ну держи, шалун, пей. Только не забудь потом...

– Знаю, знаю, – шестилетний Джаред беззубо улыбался ей и, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб, проговаривал: – Я у-пот-ре-блю этот стаканчик на полезные нужды.

Прошло шесть лет, тетка Мэл постарела, но лимонад варить не перестала, следовательно, количество стаканчиков для употребления на полезные нужды не уменьшилось. Приходилось напрягать воображение. Для последних джаредовых нужд, впрочем, стаканчик подходил на все сто: он был плотный и почти прозрачный.

Спермы оказалось достаточно много, но Джаред кончал аккуратно и не пролил ни капли. Минут пять он рассматривал белесую массу, вертел стакан то так, то эдак, но никак не мог различить, ползают ли там настолько необходимые миру головастики. Он не особенно-то и рассчитывал увидеть сперматозоидов невооруженным глазом, и немедля перешел к плану Б: забраться в высокий шкаф, где хранился старый микроскоп, подаренный маме одной из бывших учениц. 

Когда он, накрыв стакан салфеткой, проходил по стеночке гостиную, по общественному видеокоммуникатору опять показывали кузена, и он остановился, чтобы послушать. Мама с папой, крепко обнявшись, сидели на диване и не отрываясь смотрели, как Брайан улыбается в камеру, поворачивается то боком, то передом, рассказывает о том, как здорово он устроился в пансионате при Ферме 19. Джаред, когда был мелким, не понимал, почему тетя плакала, отправляя Брайана туда. Родители отмахивались: «Вырастешь – поймешь». Но Джаред дорос до двенадцати с гаком, а так и не понял. Кузен раз в месяц оставлял голосовые сообщения всем родственникам, присылал Джареду взрослые игрушки на компуд-гейм-4 и деньги на самые модные пиджаки. Сэнди МакКой из старшего класса, завидев его в том самом, оранжевом, с шестью карманами, начала строить ему глазки. Джаред считал, что Осеменителем быть очень и очень круто, и хотел стать таким, как Брайан, когда вырастет. Классная руководительница одобряла его рвение.

– Мне снова писали из Висконсина, – по лицу Брайана пробежала волна помех. – Я хочу передать Марте, Эйприл и их маленькому сыну Джеймсу огромный привет! Я горжусь тем, что благодаря мне еще одна пара сможет вырастить здорового ребенка. Боже, благослови Америку!

Начался прогноз погоды. Мама едва слышно всхлипнула папе в плечо, и Джаред поспешил удалиться, пока еще оставалось время проникнуть в кабинет. Ключ он своровал с вечера, до верхней полки доставал легко даже без табуретки... Дело двух минут. 

– Охренеть, – выдохнул он, заглянув в микроскоп. – Они, блядь, шевелятся!

– Ты чего ругаешься? Мама тебе говорила не ругаться. – Сестра всегда возникала неожиданно, волоча за собой неизменную куколку по имени Роджер. У Роджера из одежды осталась только повязка на одном глазу. Джареда восхищали его плотные полиуретановые яйца.

– Не глупи, Мэгги, мамы тут нет, – отмахнулся он. – Я ругаюсь, потому что я увидел кое-что очень клевое. Но я тебе не покажу.

– Эй, покажи! – тут же заканючила сестра.

Джаред, пользуясь силовым преимуществом, удержал Мэг за плечо, одной рукой водрузил микроскоп обратно на верхнюю полку, с деловым видом сунул стекляшку с каплей живой спермы в карман рубашки и наконец повернулся к сестре. 

– Это просто о-ху-ен-но, – сообщил он ей. 

– Мама, Джаред ругается! Мама!

Джаред со смехом дернул ее за косичку и вовремя отскочил – нога Роджера полоснула его не по чувствительной промежности, а по бедру. Он знал, что сестра его не выдаст, но не хотел делиться радостью раньше времени. К тому же, если до мамы все-таки дойдет, она будет плакать, хотя Джаред и не понимал, какого бы черта ей не гордиться четвертым Осеменителем в их обширной семье – на этот раз, между прочим, конкретно в _ее_ семье, а не сестры или двоюродного дедушки.

Он хранил свою тайну два года, даже Брайану не написал, и после четырнадцатого дня рождения его буквально разрывало от предвкушения: приближался первичный осмотр. Там выяснится, что он – Мужчина с большой буквы, будущее Америки, и, в отличие от неудачливых одноклассников, получит не какую-то там прививку от тупых болячек, а билетик к мировой славе. Все было прекрасно, но за три недели до Осмотра неожиданно начались проблемы.

Во-первых, Сэнди вдруг перестала отвечать на его сообщения, хотя они переписывались все каникулы, пока Джаред с семьей отдыхал на Гавайях. Во-вторых, маму сильнее трясло, ей приходилось постоянно колоть успокоительное. В-третьих, Брайан в конце месяца не отозвался – второй раз подряд. Джаред решил разбираться с проблемами по очереди и для начала пошел к Сэнди домой, чего никогда раньше не делал – девушка говорила, что маме не понравится, что она встречается с не привитым еще мальчиком, даже если она у него первая.

Ему долго не открывали. Наконец на пороге появилась хрупкая, заплаканная женщина, очень похожая на Сандру.

– Здравствуйте, – Джаред пошуршал бантиком на букете белых роз, – я друг Сэнди из школы. Ее давно не слышно, она заболела?

Невинная фраза почему-то вызвала у миссис МакКой новый приступ рыданий. Джаред успел изрядно устать от женских слез в своем ближайшем окружении, зато натренировался правильно себя вести: он достал из кармана белоснежный платок, сам промокнул шокированной женщине щеки и мягко улыбнулся. В этот момент к двери подлетела Сэнди, бросила на Джареда испуганный взгляд и утянула маму назад в гостиную. Джаред последовал за ней, пытаясь уловить, что же с его девушкой не так. Осознание наступило резко, из легких будто выкачали весь воздух, розы плюхнулись на пол. 

– Уходи к черту! – заорала Сэнди, держась обеими руками за живот. – Вали отсюда, долбанный Осеменитель!

Следующий месяц Джаред запомнил плохо. Были звонки родителям, угрозы, слушания, много слез, частный Осмотр вместо общешкольного, дикое количество новой информации, которую потом восстанавливал по крупицам. Оказалось, что раньше, до Вируса, были такие штуки, как презервативы, их можно было купить на каждом углу, и о них знал каждый мужчина с малых лет, знал, для чего они нужны. Оказалось, что запрет на секс до четырнадцати существует не просто так. А еще оказалось, что он, Джаред, как и его кузен, как и все Мужчины по маминой линии, особенный. Повышенное количество дурацких головастиков в сперме, стопроцентная восприимчивость к гормонам и стимуляторам, рекордные сроки восстановления – и так далее, и так далее, и так далее, но только до тех пор, пока ему не исполнится двадцать пять. Сперма-то вырабатываться не перестает, а вот извлечь ее становится практически невозможно. Организм отказывается реагировать на стимуляторы и таблетки, а если не прекратить вовремя курс – пожалуйста, резкое ухудшение здоровья, полная потеря эрекции, пучок заболеваний всех нижних органов. 

Брайану как раз исполнилось двадцать пять в июне, а в больницу не разрешали брать с собой портативный компуд. Джареду в голову въелась фраза «мутация вируса на генетическом уровне», но он очень долго не мог запомнить, что она означает. Единственное, о чем он реально жалел тогда – что не успел по-нормальному всунуть Сандре. Она всего-то подрочила ему неаккуратно, они на боку лежали, голые, трогали друг друга, и кончил он не внутрь, а просто между ног ей... Блядские шустрые головастики. 

Родителям удалось доказать, что вина лежала в основном на Сэнди – именно она нарушила закон, вступив в половую связь с мальчиком моложе четырнадцати, и родственников Джареда не принудили оплачивать содержание ребенка. Джаред начал мучиться совестью не очень скоро – нужно было подрасти, выучиться немного, привыкнуть к ежедневным тренировкам, витаминам, инъекциям, двадцать раз переосмыслить свое положение в мире, захотеть сбежать из Центра Подготовки, а потом передумать и заново начать гордиться статусом Осеменителя... Его семья благодаря связям с фермой могла позволить себе содержать хоть двадцать Сэнди, черт возьми, когда как миссис МакКой после смерти мужа заботилась о дочери одна и зарабатывала весьма скромно. 

Так или иначе, этот поезд ушел, а Джаред после двух лет в Центре отправился туда же, где утратил свою мужественность кузен – на Ферму 19, что располагалась к северо-западу от Остина рядышком с заповедником. Туристам и прочим отдыхающим за умеренную плату предлагалось остаться на выходные в гостевом крыле пансионата, приобрести экскурсию на Ферму в субботу, а в воскресенье любоваться нетронутым ландшафтом и дикими животными национального парка. Или, если удобнее, в субботу поглядеть на дикую, а в воскресенье – на прирученную фауну. 

Желающих посетить ферму, правда, находилось немного – разве что туристы из-за границы. Американцы и американки предпочитали либо ограничиваться одним посещением, чтобы забрать товар, либо вообще заказывать сперму удаленно, ознакомившись с подробным профайлом донора. Джаред их понимал: со стороны процесс «доения» выглядел довольно стремно, хоть ощущения были не такими противными, как он ожидал – а после Центра он был готов ко всему.

С четырнадцати до шестнадцати парней вроде как щадили – не «доили», а просто забирали сперму после характерной для подростков постоянной дрочки. Центр Подготовки занимался в основном обучением и приспособлением юношеских организмов к жесткому ритму фермы. Сначала Джаред не врубался, зачем ему нужно продолжать учиться, но психолог разъяснила: многие потенциальные родители уделяют особое внимание уровню интеллекта донора. Два года оказались оптимальным сроком, чтобы бомбардировать неокрепшие мозги всеми видами дисциплин, вычислить, к чему имеются способности, может ли это повлиять на потомство. Здесь же, в Центре, залечивали редкие наследственные заболевания, обкалывали со всех сторон вакцинами... Джаред быстро привык к тому, что его тело используют как подушечку для иголок, привык даже к постоянному головокружению, которое нужно было преодолевать, чтобы сосредоточиться на гигантской домашке; но попадались и сложные случаи. Психотерапевты месяцами боролись с фобиями – от них не так легко было избавиться, как, например, от аллергии на цитрусовые. 

Он нормально жил. Он справлялся. Он верил учебникам, телекоммуникатору и психологам: это необходимо, неизбежно, и хоть неизбежно – все равно круто, ведь от него и пары тысяч таких же, как он, зависит будущее страны. Джаред, в отличие от многих собратьев, мог похвастаться еще и тем, что успел до Центра почти трахнуться с живой девчонкой, а не с машинкой для высасывания семени. Эта мысль затыкала вой совести, когда вспоминалась Сэнди: ей, между прочим, тоже очень повезло! Она забеременела во время секса с отцом своего ребенка, а не со шприцем! 

Единственное, что угнетало Джареда по-настоящему – отсутствие людей. Даже домашку он предпочитал раньше делать в обществе одноклассников, иначе быстро становилось скучно, хотелось бросить все к черту и поиграть в «Бойню на Башне-6». Здесь и обучение было практически индивидуальным, все задания преподаватели скидывали по сети на компуд, а потом сами ходили по комнатам и принимали экзамены и зачеты. Общения у Джареда было, разумеется, навалом, иначе – риск депрессии и прочих болячек башки, но это были не настоящие люди, не те. Во-первых, они все были старше. Очень странно было ходить на пробежку с теткой лет сорока, которая вовсю делала вид, что фанатеет от хреновых ужастиков. Или, допустим, играть в «Бойню» с доктором Квоном, который, конечно, мастерски расправлялся с ордой боевиков и всегда прикрывал спину Джареда от партизанов, но делал это как-то... Слишком профессионально, без души. Как будто в универе с отличием закончил курс по командным компудным играм в жанре экшен. 

Во-вторых, почти все эти люди были или некрасивыми, или скучными, или откровенно старыми. Даже когда Джаред натыкался на кого-то, кто действительно разделял его интересы (или очень убедительно играл, но это в конечном итоге не имело значения), оказывалось, что они совершенно не совпадают в других вещах, будь то возраст или предпочтения в порно. Джаред не сразу, но докопался до сути: ему всячески мешали влюбиться. Даже не влюбиться – привязаться. Захотеть. Возжелать. Сохнуть. Втюриться. Запасть, как в школе, на симпатичную улыбку одноклассницы, зациклиться на недельку-другую, а потом сменить объект воздыхания. У него не должно было возникнуть желания заняться сексом с конкретным человеком и перестать из-за этого хотеть просто так, в пустоту. Тогда же он понял, зачем их с парнями держат так далеко друг от друга, что он даже не знает, сколько их тут живет, и словом ни с кем из них за два года не перебросился. Не антигейский закон – хуй с ним, с законом, в Центре свои законы. Просто им всем хотелось абсолютно одного и того же: жить, трахаться, влюбляться, играть, смотреть идиотские киноленты и плевать на домашку. Джаред легко мог бы здесь влюбиться в парня, да чего там – захотеть парня, хотя никогда раньше об этом не думал.

В пятнадцать он всем назло влюбился в актера из сериала для домохозяек, который шел во время тихого часа. Актер был ничего так, смазливый и веселый, его персонаж все время откалывал пошлые шутки, был женат на тетке на семь лет старше и ходил от жены налево к ее же секретарше. Джаред честно дрочил на него и громко стонал имя из титров, чтобы психологи за мониторами точно расслышали: Осеменитель дрочит на реально существующего мужика, а не на выдуманного. Реакции не последовало никакой.

Тогда-то Джаред и задумал сбежать из Центра. Просто так, всем назло. Он несколько вечеров подряд разрабатывал план, от руки написал прощальное письмо доктору Квону, часами прокручивал в голове, настраиваясь: «Мне все равно осталось десять лет, мне осталось всего десять лет, смысл?..» 

Сбежать не удалось. Ввели новые капсулы, от них сильно мутило, а доктор нашел письмо и принялся подкалывать Джареда: «Падалеки, совсем с катушек съехал, а? Ну прости, что мы не обратили внимания на твой подростковый бунт. Скинуть еще фоток мужчины твоего сердца? У него есть сет в силиконовых шортах, тебе понравится!» Джареду ничего не оставалось, кроме как рассмеяться и махнуть рукой. Доктор Квон был классным чуваком. Для пятидесятилетнего психолога – уж точно.

От новых капсул не только мутило, но еще и стояло колом, постоянно, чаще, чем обычно. Он трахал «секс-подушку» (так он называл круглую упругую штуку с дыркой для члена, пятью видами стимуляции, ароматной смазкой и контейнером для спермы) каждую свободную минуту, ее меняли несколько раз в день, и на вопрос, какого, собственно, хрена с ним творится, ответ был один: «На ферме будет похлеще». 

Джаред впервые увиделся с соседями по Центру только в день отъезда. Подготовленных мальчишек разбивали на группы и разводили всей толпой по автобусам. Джареду казалось довольно странным, что их так долго прятали друг от друга, а теперь без лишних слов сгоняли в одну кучу, как стадо, но жаловаться было не на что. Он черт знает сколько не видел ровесников и теперь жадно смотрел на них, сравнивал с собой: так, он выше многих, тут ничего нового; все крепкие, спортивные, широкоплечие, здоровые – тут тоже ничего удивительного, программа тренировок у всех была одна. Красивые, сильные парни получились. И он сам тоже, наверное, красивый. Скоро их будут фотографировать на плакаты и в журналы, брать интервью, снова фотографировать, наряжать в новомодные шмотки, чтобы у будущих мамочек не оставалось сомнений: да, именно таким красавцем будет мой сын, да, такой здоровой и стильной вырастет моя дочка...

В автобусе никто не разговаривал, даже не вертелся, хотя Джаред ни секунды не сомневался, что от любопытства мучаются все. Но к тому моменту, как пара психологов-сопровождающих задремала и можно было попробовать пойти на контакт, парни уже нашли себе занятия – кто-то слушал музыку, кто-то играл на портативном компуде, кто-то читал, кто-то спал, кто-то пялился в окно. Джаред постремался заводить беседу с пацаном в соседнем кресле, потому что тот читал собрание сочинений Рудольфа Глодера, да и вообще выглядел очень уж по-нацистски: пышная блондинистая шевелюра, яркие голубые глаза и белая рубашка с кружевом на рукавах. Если бы этот чувак попробовал пройтись по улице в Сан-Антонио, его бы сначала побили, а потом сдали в полицию за такое подражание, но в Центре действительно были свои законы. У каждого был свой подростковый, черт дери, бунт, а если уж говорить о законе, то «влюбленность» Джареда в актера ничем особенно не отличалась от копирования внешности немецкого тирана. В результате он так ни с кем и не познакомился.

В пансионате жилось теоретически свободнее, чем в Центре: можно было гулять без присмотра, играть в баскетбол, бейсбол, футбол или теннис с другими Осеменителями, ходить купаться и сидеть в библиотеке, смотреть любые каналы по коммуникатору и заказывать любые компудные игрушки. Только на все это у Джареда обычно не хватало сил. Между утренней и вечерней сменой он успевал помыться, поспать, поесть, сходить на обязательный сеанс в тренажерку или поучаствовать в очередной фотосессии, максимум – сыграть в карты или в шахматы в общей гостиной. 

Расписание было подогнано так, что он опять почти лишался общества ровесников. Сдвоенный выходной в конце каждого месяца уходил на сообщения и посылки родным, а незапланированные выходные посвящались встречам с потенциальными родителями и рекламе себя, то есть товара. Ему, как и его семье, запрещалось сообщать кому-либо о «мутации вируса на генетическом уровне», ведь Великая, мать ее, Родина была очень заинтересована в потомках Джареда. Его «доили» активнее других, и он начал хвастаться перед старшими товарищами за партией в покер – хвастаться своим телом, безупречно работающим организмом, родственниками, заработками, недосексом с Сэнди, который со временем от «потрогали друг друга _там_ » оброс кучей порнушных подробностей. Джаред получал садистский кайф, когда заставлял мужиков на десять лет старше краснеть и стесняться собственной девственности. Иногда он придумывал такие штуки, что даже не был уверен, что это физически выполнимо, но его неумолимо перло с ленивой улыбкой рассказывать взрослые сказки, зная, что заводит ими даже измученных, выдроченных до предела товарищей. Возбуждаться после смены должно было быть невъебично больно, и от этой мысли Джаред тоже ловил кайф, потому что сам уже забыл, когда в последний раз заводился без помощи афродизиака и стимулятора простаты. Жизнь шла своим чередом.

На двадцать четвертый день рождения Джареду приснилось, что часы на тумбочке вместо минут отсчитывают его здоровые дни, и как только стрелки сравняются на двенадцати, его долбанный хрен, которым он так гордился, выстрелит в воздух, будто салютом в День Независимости, последние капли самой дорогой в Техасе спермы и опадет навсегда. Он долго лежал в постели, пытаясь отдышаться, пока его компуд не сообщил кокетливым голосом любимой певицы: «Джаред, детка, миссис и миссис Шаффер вызывают! Через час в главном офисе. Чао!»

* * *

– Ну чего ты так трясешься? Половину этих мужиков ты уже видел на фотках, – Данниль лихо припарковалась между потрепанным серым «Коичи» тети Дарлы и блестящим розовым грузовичком тети Келли, хотя на стоянке было полно свободных мест. – И вообще. Не тебе от них рожать, везучая морда. 

– Какое облегчение, – буркнул Дженсен. Он знал, что жена очень переживает за свои бедра, но был совершенно не в настроении ей сочувствовать.

Продолжить перепалку они не успели: на стоянку уже выбежала тетя Дарла. Ее каблучки выбивали по асфальту бешеный ритм, который больше всего напоминал молодого дятла на амфетаминах (сравнение придумала, конечно, Данниль).

– Девочки мои, приехали, ну наконец-то, – сюсюкала тетя, с невиданной для хрупкой женщины силой вытаскивая племянника из машины и стискивая его в ароматных объятиях. Она всех называла «девочки мои», даже папу с братом. Дженсен предполагал, что это могло оказать на него какое-то странное влияние еще в глубоком детстве.

Он нацепил солнечные очки, вымученно вздохнул и оставил женщин целоваться и обсуждать объемы чернокожих домработниц. Они приехали к трем дня, чтобы не попасть в пробки, и часть подобранных тетями кандидатов еще спала после утренней смены; Дженсен хотел спокойно прогуляться по пансионату, разведать, где что, раз уж они тут застряли на неделю.

Вообще-то гробить треть отпуска на посещение долбанной фермы казалось ему сущим маразмом, но тетушки уперлись: ландшафт, мол, у нас хороший, воздух чистый, заповедник в двух шагах, пляжи – идеальные условия для семейного отдыха, совместите приятное с полезным. Дженсен терпеть не мог, когда близкие родственники разговаривали с ним, как с потенциальным клиентом – поэтому, собственно, и согласился, пока миссис и миссис Шаффер не вздумали опробовать на нем новую рекламную технику с элементами гипноза.

Он быстро пересек лужайку по узкой мощеной дорожке, но не стал поворачивать на прямую главную аллею, а вместо этого нырнул в кусты, продирался минут пять сквозь заросли, и оказался у огороженного светло-зеленым сетчатым забором теннисного корта. Райский чертов уголок, все-то у них здесь есть! 

Он взял из незапертого шкафчика ракетку и мячик, несколько раз ударил об стену. Тяжелое июльское солнце палило не так сильно, как на стоянке – корт со всех сторон скрывали высокие деревья. Ни ветерка, ни шороха, только птицы попискивают – ну точно, рай. Дженсен фыркнул, бросил ракетку валяться посреди площадки и, оглядываясь, как нашкодивший ребенок, полез через противоположный забор. 

Забор, сволочь, был высокий, но носки кроссовок удобно умещались в переплетения толстой проволоки, а Дженсену хотелось размяться после долгого сидения в машине. К тому же, сетка звонко пружинила под его весом, и Дженсену нравилось, что он один поднимает столько шума посреди сонного царства пасущихся где-то неподалеку быков. «Дите малое», как сказала бы супервзрослая, суперзрелая супруга – о том, что он может привлечь чье-то внимание, он, естественно, не подумал. 

– Эй, друг, ты чего, калитку не нашел? – раздался голос сзади. Дженсен от неожиданности едва не отпустил руки, громко выругался и спрыгнул на землю с оставшихся полутора метров. Блядство. Оборачиваясь, он задел плечом длинную потную руку, которую высоченный парень в майке и спортивных шортах зачем-то потянул к нему. 

– Блядство, – повторил он. Повезло же. Десять минут как приехал – и уже чуть не свалился на руки одному из теткиных ебарей. В смысле, не теткиных, конечно, и не ебарей вовсе, но... Фигурально выражаясь. Нахрена, вот нахрена он вообще приперся на ебаную ферму? Данниль же предлагала прямым текстом отмаз! Не-ет, надо было пойти на принцип.

Основной и фактически единственной причиной, почему он избегал ферм, было вот это дурацкое, сладко-противное, вибрирующее возбуждение от одного только вида и запаха. Осеменители пахли совершенно не так, как бесплодные мужчины – ярче, тяжелее, так, что голова кружилась и пот выступал на спине, а руки покрывались мгновенно мурашками; Дженсен чувствовал себя долбанной самкой рядом с ними: не женщиной в современном смысле этого слова, а именно самкой в разгар течки. Как чисто физическое отклонение, врожденная болезнь – хотя, будь это вправду болезнью, врачи еще в четырнадцать отыскали бы и исправили изъян. Он мучился каждый год в старшей школе, когда приходило время первичного осмотра – хоть один парень на потоке обязательно начинал не просто пахнуть, а невыносимо вонять Мужиком. Он едва не кончил во время собственного осмотра тупо от того, что рядом стоял одноклассник-будущий Осеменитель, и думал: «Пожалуйста, не отправляйте меня в гетто, я нормальный, нормальный!» Потом его весь день трясло от облегчения, он стащил из тайника брата бутылку виски и выпил почти всю, ничем не разбавляя, проклиная мысленно всех ученых и врачей Америки. Какого хера они научились бороться с половыми инфекциями, выкорчевывать из организма аллергии и самые распространенные генетические заболевания, но так и не смогли выявить, какой кусочек кода отвечает за блядскую «гейскость»? 

К обычным мужикам Дженсена, конечно, тоже тянуло, но совсем, совсем не так. А уж после знакомства с Данниль так вообще – его даже стало можно с натяжкой назвать бисексуалом. Он пережил, он справился, он стал законопослушным американцем, приложил прилично усилий, чтобы ни разу больше не столкнуться с этим запахом. Поэтому, наверное, сейчас так сильно... 

– Руки не оцарапал? – озабоченно спросила взмыленная громада тестостерона. У него что, типа утренняя пробежка? В полчетвертого дня?

– Нет, все нормально, – пробормотал Дженсен и откашлялся. В секунды он взмок похлеще быка-бегуна. Хорошо еще, что Данниль заставила его надеть модную безрукавку до колена и свободные драные джинсы, хоть он и пытался донести до нее очевидную вещь – что ему уже двадцать восемь, а не восемнадцать. Предвидела, не иначе. Боже, как же круто, что она все всегда предвидит.

– Ты здесь один или с женой? – поинтересовался Осеменитель. Видимо, кольцо заметил. Дженсен вспомнил про темные очки, заставил себя оторвать взгляд от влажных пятен на каменной груди и посмотреть-таки парню в лицо. Лицо, как и плечи, и шея, было загорелым, подбородок покрывала легкая щетина, тонкий рот вежливо улыбался. Обросшие каштановые волосы торчали во все стороны, один глаз скрывала челка, а второй парень сощурил от пробивающегося сквозь листву солнечного луча, и от этого широкий вздернутый нос казался еще шире. Обычный, мать его, ходячий спермоконтейнер слегка за двадцать, в самом ебаном расцвете сил, ничего, блин, особенного. Только Дженсен все равно начал течь в трусы.

– С женой, – отозвался он. – Вообще-то мы...

– Меня зовут Джаред. – Ладонь Дженсена крепко и мокро пожали. – Джаред Падалеки, двадцать четыре года, родом из Сан-Антонио. Возможно, вы с супругой видели мои фото или читали досье?

– Может быть. – Дженсен пожал плечами. Он честно не помнил. Ладонь покалывало, как от прикосновения к разгоряченному солнцем камню. – Этим в основном занимается Данниль... Моя жена.

– Ясно, – Джаред понимающе кивнул, улыбнулся ярко, упер руки в бедра и качнулся вперед-назад, с носка на пятку, будто выделывался. Дженсен подавил желание оправить нервно подол безрукавки и снял очки, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Джаред тут же сбросил со лба упрямую челку и впился глазами в его лицо, изучая. Дженсен нервно сжал зубы, резко втянул носом воздух – и зря: запах Мужчины ударил в ноздри, повело мгновенно, точно как в четырнадцать, когда Том дышал прямо в шею в очереди в кабинет врача.

– Тебе не пора бежать? – спросил он резко. Джаред рассмеялся. 

– Нет, я не тороплюсь, – весело ответил он и снова качнул бедрами. Дженсен приказал себе глубоко и ровно дышать ртом: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох... – У меня выходной. По ходу, из-за тебя, кстати. Спасибо. Где миссис-то забыл? Клиенты редко гуляют тут поодиночке... 

– Почему? – вырвалось у Дженсена. И чего этот ебарь так развеселился?

– Стесняются, – подмигнул Джаред. – Вот как ты сейчас.

Дженсен задохнулся от возмущения и облегчения одновременно. Стесняется он, конечно. Лучше бы стеснялся. Он нанюхался уже так, что смущению места не осталось в голове, все вытеснило пульсирующее по всему телу желание наброситься, потрогать, вылизать, завалить. Его член, небось, такой горячий, обжигающий, твердый, в отличие от податливой прохладной резины, живой, с толстыми, надутыми драгоценным семенем яйцами. Интересно, а на вкус действующая сперма отличается от его собственной? Есть ли вообще у сперматозоидов вкус? На сколько тысяч баксов Дженсен насосал бы за один раз?..

– Окей, ты меня раскусил. Я стесняюсь, – он развел руками и криво усмехнулся. – Меня зовут Дженсен, кстати. Дженсен Эклз. Дарла Шаффер – моя родная тетя.

– А я знаю, – все так же весело отозвался Джаред. – Миссис Босс предупредила. Нас всегда предупреждают, если клиенты хотят познакомиться лично... Я просто не думал, что наткнусь на тебя прямо в парке, да еще и, ха-ха, на заборе.

– Значит, Данниль тебя выбрала?

Радостная улыбочка и хитрый взгляд начинали раздражать. Похоть похотью, а вот любоваться слишком детской для такой туши мордашкой – это перебор. Дженсен с тех пор, как уволился с первой работы, успешно избегал близкого общения с красивыми мужчинами. Во избежание.

– Меня и еще трех, кажется, парней. Ну что, начнем конкурс? – и опять всем корпусом взад-вперед, так, что не пялиться ему в пах – практически невыполнимая получалась задача. Боже. Да Дженсен физически не выдержит общества сразу четырех сочащихся тестостероном тел. Данниль чем вообще думала, а? Левой сиськой? Жена, блядь, называется!

– Слушай, Джаред... Мы тут на целую неделю. – Дженсен вымученно потер шею. Венка чуть ли не ударила по ладони. – Успеем еще. Я никогда не был на теткиной фер... В общем, никогда тут не был, хочу прогуляться. Один.

Джаред забавно склонил голову набок. Как пес. Дженсен не знал, зачем вообще брякнул, что раньше не приезжал сюда, но это вполне соответствовало мнению наглого самца – стесняется мужик, подумаешь. Ничего, между прочим, удивительного: по идее, сам должен свою жену оплодотворять, а приходится вместо этого помогать ей выбирать другого папашку. Закономерно. И нехрена так насмешливо зыркать, будто заподозрил что!

Привет, паранойя, любимая сестра современных педиков.

– Ладно, как хочешь, – протянул наконец Джаред. – Ты это... Запиши мой номер, что ли. Если устанешь от девчонок, кинь голос, можем в теннис сыграть или на пляж выбраться. Меня, наверное, еще на пару дней освободят, раз такое дело.

Дженсен пожал плечами и достал из нагрудного кармана портпуд, надиктовал новый контакт. Окей, Джаред всего лишь выполняет свою работу, а заодно выбивает лишний выходной – им ведь редко выпадает. Жаль, Дженсен ему в этом деле не помощник... Из парня дважды в день часами тянут сперму, как он в состоянии вообще бегать, ржать и подкалывать клиента после этого? 

Сочувствие капельку помогло справиться с въедливым возбуждением, и Дженсен махнул рукой убегающему Осеменителю, подумал: искупаться – дельная, между прочим, мысль. 

* * * 

Данниль Эклз лениво листала досье Джареда, развалившись в надувном кресле под зонтиком. Джаред сидел рядом и от нечего делать рассматривал ее с ног до головы. Данниль, в отличие от мужа, ничего не стеснялась – стоило Дарле представить их друг другу, она буквально облапала его взглядом, бросила ему сумку с пляжными принадлежностями и, щелкнув пальцами, приказала следовать за ней. И даже не выяснила, куда подевался ее супруг, хотя Джаред попытался сказать ей, что наткнулся на него у корта.

Он никак не мог представить ее матерью. В голове просто не укладывалось, как такую женщину вообще загребли в свою семью двинутые на потомстве Шафферы – судя по обилию фотографий в кабинете миссис Босс, у всех ее родственников было как минимум по трое детишек. Целая, блин, империя.

– Так ты, говоришь, познакомился с Дженсеном, красавчик, – наконец подала голос Данниль, откладывая увесистую папку. – Как ты ему? Понравился?

Джареда озадачил такой вопрос. Вернее, сначала сам факт вопроса, а уже потом – смысл. Он привык, что женатые парочки смотрят на него издали, как на диковинное животное, при разговоре отводят глаза в смущении, а потом долго шушукаются между собой: «Так, у него глаза зеленые с синим, а у тебя карие, но в профайле сказано, что у его бабушки были карие», и так далее, и тому подобное. С чего бы ему им нравиться? И с чего бы им спрашивать его мнение?

Точно так же он не задумывался о том, что очередная краснеющая женщина скоро станет мамой _его_ , Джареда, ребенка – возможно, десятитысячного по счету, черт их разберет, сколько спермы на одного требуется. А вот сейчас пригляделся к рыжеволосой стерве в силиконовом купальнике – и вдруг задумался: наверное, ее тело должно возбуждать? Такое гладкое, длинное, где-то острое, где-то плавное. Густые волосы, изящная шея, идеально круглая грудь, плоский живот с дорожкой разноцветных капелек от пупка вниз – стильно, у нее и ногти накрашены в тон татуировке, на руках и на ногах. Красивая. Горячая. Зрелая. И бесстыдная, прямо как девушки из его сказок. 

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он, а потом усмехнулся и добавил: – Но это был самый долгий тет-а-тет-разговор с будущим отцом за всю мою карьеру.

– Да ну? А он не сказал случайно, когда планирует притащиться на пляж? – Данниль отбросила волосы с плеча – там обнаружилась еще одна цепочка цветных капелек – и вколола себе ампулу «Загара-800». – Портпуд вырубил, скотина. Уснул, небось, где-нибудь на лужайке, кислородного отравления не оберешься ведь...

Джаред не сдержал улыбки. Почему-то вспомнились последние видео Мэг, которые прислала мама, где сестра ругалась с очередным бойфрендом. И тут же, неожиданно, по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь – перед глазами возникла картинка из полузабытого уже утреннего кошмара: тикающие часы, ампулы и град белесых капель.

– Эй, – Данниль помахала у него перед носом многоцветьем колец и ногтей. – В профайле вроде сказано, что ты умный мальчик, а тормозишь, как сурок под кайфом.

– Сурок? – Джаред наморщил нос и рассмеялся. – Извини. Нет, он не говорил, собирается ли на пляж, но я оставил ему свой номер на всякий случай. Вы классная пара, кстати. Очень милая.

– Засунь рекламные речевки себе в попку, – фыркнула миссис Эклз. – И расслабься. Я пока только мельком видела остальных, но ты на верхушке списка, солнышко.

– Правда? – Джаред из вредности одарил ее фирменной улыбкой с плаката и показательно расправил плечи. – Мне приятно. Но вы с Дженсеном правда очень красивая пара! 

– Тшшш, цыц, хватит рисоваться. Я знаю твой секрет, малыш. – Она провела острым ногтем по его груди, цепляя волоски вокруг соска, и усмехнулась.

Знает?.. Джареду резко стало не по себе. Конечно, Дарла была в курсе его «особенностей» и вполне могла предупредить родных о возможном риске, но почему тогда Данниль вообще рассматривает его кандидатуру? Разве что... Нет, так не бывает. Не в этой жизни. В порнушных сказках только. Черт, долбанный сон, после него столько хуйни в голову лезет! Нужно записаться к психологу на завтра, пусть пропишет какой-нибудь жизнеутверждающей дряни. Подумаешь, год остался. Зато потом больше никаких дой-машинок, шнурков-стимуляторов в заднице, афродизиаков. Он за десять лет на всю жизнь накончался, наконец-то можно будет использовать член исключительно по прямому назначению – то есть для того, чтобы ссать. А болезни... Ну, болезни. Какая разница, где валяться с книжкой, дома или в больнице. Кровати везде одинаковые.

– Угу, нечего на меня так смотреть, знаю, – Данниль закурила. Джаред громко чихнул от тяжелого травяного запаха. Интересно, она всегда такая? Ему не с кем особенно было сравнивать, но вот мама, допустим, или Дарла Шаффер, или его последняя клиентка, миссис Майлз из Огайо, ни за что не стали бы говорить в таком тоне с незнакомым парнем. Если всегда, то не удивительно, что Дженсен весь дерганный, ха. С другой стороны, такая вполне может его и за человека не считать. Он же Осеменитель, спермоконтейнер на ножках, как автомат, бля, по продаже содовой – сунул монетку, подставил стаканчик и залил полученную жидкость в предназначенную для этого дырку. Сучка горячая.

И все равно хотеть ее не получалось, хоть ты тресни. Джареду было обидно чуть не до слез. Живая полуголая женщина валяется рядом, трогает его (а такое в последний раз случалось больше десяти лет назад!) – и вроде бы аж триста шестьдесят с хвостиком дней еще осталось до полной импотенции, а он уже не может – не только телом, но даже мозгом, блин, завестись. 

– Я знаю, что у тебя не встает без таблеточек, – Данниль наклонилась ближе и выпустила дым прямо ему в лицо. – Ничего страшного, это издержки профессии, у вас у всех с этим проблемы. Решаемо.

У Джареда челюсть отвисла. Неужто нелепые слухи про изобретение оборудования для считывания мыслей – правда, и этой стерве доверили экспериментальный образец?

– Что? – ее тон мгновенно преобразился из ехидно-насмешливого в невинно-возмущенный.

– Это не принято... – вякнул Джаред. – Я не... – В голове вертелись заученные фразы про прейскуранты, наборы услуг и расширенные профайлы, но язык будто в узел завязался.

– Особый случай, – отрезала Данниль. – Не бойся, тебе понравится. Гарантирую.

Она затушила окурок о край безупречно голубого мусорного контейнера, и Джаред, как загипнотизированный, с минуту пялился на черное горелое пятно. Данниль, между тем, расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла, снова принялась листать его досье и зачитывать куски вслух, причем такие, что Джаред быстро понял: это вовсе не тот профайл, что лежит в общем доступе. А он еще удивлялся, почему она потащила с собой на пляж распечатку вместо того, чтобы открыть документ на портпуде. Эту информацию можно было получить только лично от миссис Шаффер, значит, Данниль взяла досье прямиком из сейфа главного офиса. Особый случай... Блядь.

– «Подозрение на гомосексуальное влечение в подростковом возрасте», – Данниль, не отрывая взгляда от страницы, протянула руку и потрепала его по челке, как щенка, – это же просто прекрасно. «Хобби: сочинение эротических рассказов». Серьезно?

– Откуда?.. – А, к черту. Прослушка же везде. Но назвать это «хобби»? Господи. Дарла составляла досье самолично, что ли?

– Значит, серьезно. Как интересно, – миссис Эклз довольно улыбнулась. – О, а вот это я пропустила, когда читала в первый раз... «Имел небольшой сексуальный опыт в возрасте тринадцати лет»... Ого! Обрюхатил четырнадцатилетнюю девчонку! Ну ты даешь, мачо. Поздравляю, твои шансы только что возросли. 

Джаред подавил желание спрятать горящее лицо в ладонях. Он давно не испытывал стыда при упоминании Сэнди – если так подумать, он давно не испытывал стыда в принципе. А девушка из детства превратилась в образ, в базу скомканных знаний о женских эрогенных зонах, которую можно было в какой-то мере соотнести с тем, что показывали в порно, чтобы потом выдумать более-менее реалистичную сказку. 

– Разве подозрение на гомосексуальное влечение – это плюс? – как когда-то в Центре, уцепился он за то единственное, что могло хоть как-то помочь избежать неизбежного. Он вдруг понял, что совсем, совсем не хочет вспоминать, каково это на самом деле – настоящий секс с женщиной, потому что знал: он будет вместо нее видеть под собой Сэнди с надутым животом и думать о сотнях, тысячах детей, которых сделал против воли.

– Огромный плюс, – многозначительно кивнула Данниль. – Оп-па, смотри-ка, кто прорезался! 

Ее портпуд ожил, и Джаред краем глаза увидел видеоглиф спящего Дженсена. Данниль заметила, что он смотрит, хмыкнула и подвинула портпуд поближе. У Дженсена с экрана волосы были чуть длиннее, чем сейчас, растрепанные по-дурацки, рот слегка приоткрыт, щеки и лоб гладкие, расслабленные во сне. Густые ресницы дрогнули, полные губы сжались, уголки потянулись вверх в полуулыбке – вот-вот проснется... Красивый, оказывается, и очень. Ясно, что нервничал сегодня, но на контрасте с этим глифом он казался прямо-таки кандидатом в диспансер – красный весь, вспотевший, резкий. Что ж его так выбило? Даже самые стеснительные клиенты не вздрагивали от одного взгляда донора так, как Дженсен Эклз.

– Налюбовался? Надо ответить, а то он проснется, – рассмеялась Данниль. – Поверь мне, ты не хочешь слышать Тираду Утреннего Дженсена, которого, к тому же, снимали на камеру. Ненавидит сниматься, глупый.

Джареда невольно тронула нежность в ее голосе. Он даже на секунду забыл удивиться ответу на свой вопрос, но тут же получил разъяснение, да такое, что глаза на лоб полезли, а челюсть во второй раз за день свалилась куда-то в район пупка.

– Привет, гулящий мой, – проворковала Данниль. – Я на пляже с Джаредом, помнишь его? Мы как раз о тебе говорили... Эй! Ничего подобного! Пока – только о подозрении на влечение... Но прогнозы самые положительные.

Джаред не так понял. Мало ли, что там Дженсен отвечал! Сердце почему-то забилось быстро-быстро где-то в горле, а по рукам пробежал холодок, несмотря на жару. Он стопудово понял этот разговор неправильно. А иначе...

Данниль ругнулась, рассмеялась, еще раз ругнулась, наконец пообещала мужу как можно скорее вернуться в номер, отключила экран и уставилась на Джареда в упор. Джаред нервно моргнул и поджал губы. Мысли все из головы вышибло – он ждал объяснений. Хоть чего-нибудь.

– Хочешь свалить отсюда? – резко, жестко, в лоб, без насмешек и кокетства.

– Да. Господи, да, – он не мог сейчас соврать.

– Тогда в твоих интересах – понравиться Дженсену. Только...

– Что?.. – Джареда снова бросило из холода в жар. Руки, кажется, тряслись, как при переходе на новый наркотик. 

– Оденься на ужин поприличнее, мать твою, – Данниль закатила глаза. Язвительный тон вернулся. – И одеколон. Запомни: много одеколона.

– Хорошо... Ладно.

– А, еще. – Она встала, нависла над ним, грозно уперев руки в бока. – Я ничего тебе не говорила, понятно? Ни-че-го.

* * *

– Избавь от истерики, – сказала Данниль с порога. Дженсен возмущенно хмыкнул и прикусил язык. Он и не собирался, между прочим.

– Ну? – спросил он наконец, принимая из рук жены сумку. Она вернулась с пляжа прямо в купальнике – не упустила, конечно же, шанса прогуляться в голом виде под окнами Настоящих Самцов. Сердиться было бессмысленно. Усмехаясь, он отбросил сумку на кровать, подошел к Данниль вплотную и расстегнул тренированным движением застежку на груди. 

– Шустрый, – она обняла его за талию, поцеловала в уголок губ, потрепала по влажному затылку. – Не успели устроиться, а ты уже заполучил номерок горяченького Осеменителя. Моя школа.

– Дааан, – Дженсен уткнулся носом ей за ухо. Легкий, привычный аромат духов с примесью «Загара-800» и сигарет приятно расслаблял – он до сих пор не мог избавиться от тягучего запаха Джареда, будто прихватил с собой потную с пробежки майку и обернул тугим узлом вокруг шеи. Во время разговора он не заметил разницы, но потом, когда даже в воде не отпустило, с раздражением догадался: Джаред, в отличие от парней из школы, был вполне созревшим Мужиком, да еще плотно сидел на препаратах, которые усиливали секрецию. Холодные волны помогли справиться со стояком, но дыхание то и дело сладко перехватывало, словно в предвкушении, будто тело чуяло, что источник запаха где-то неподалеку. Оказалось, что он, блин, и был неподалеку – буквально метрах в ста вдоль берега, за кустами и деревьями.

Данниль ласково погладила его по спине, наклонила голову и позволила нюхать, сколько нужно.

– Мальчик сказал, ты нашел теннисный корт, – улыбнулась она. – Вечерком сходим? Сто лет не брала в руки ракетку.

– Окей. Ты зря, кстати, не искупалась, вода шикарная. – Дженсен отпустил ее, поцеловал в нос и, лениво потягиваясь, вернулся к распаковыванию сумок. Нервозность чуть прошла, дышалось свободнее с каждой минутой, и он был более-менее готов выслушать насмешки и красочные описания потенциальных доноров, но Данниль, к его удивлению, не стала даже язвить на тему купания голышом средь бела дня – накинула халат и продолжила молча развешивать в шкаф платья и футболки. Пауза тянулась до тех пор, пока последняя гигиеническая капсула не заняла свое место в шкафчике над раковиной. Дженсен не выдержал: – Рассказывай уже!

– Ха! Так и знала. – Она издевательски потрепала его по щеке и потянула за резинку трусов к кровати. Дженсен закатил глаза, падая на нее сверху. 

– Ну? – повторил он, губы в губы.

– Этот горячий. Но сравнивать пока не с чем. За ужином встречаюсь еще с двумя, присоединишься?

– Издеваешься.

– Чуть-чуть. – Данниль легонько укусила его за нижнюю губу, принялась водить ногтями по спине. «Мягкая, круглая, гладкая», думал Дженсен, выгибаясь, «хорошо, что такая, хорошо, что... Женщина». И тут же ногти резко впились в поясницу, будто напоминая: мягкая, да не всегда.

– Дан, дай мне... – он приподнялся на руках, взглядом спрашивая разрешения, и Данниль с усмешкой оттолкнула его, чтобы стянуть трусики, а потом снова повалила на себя, раздвигая ноги.

– Реабилитируйся, мачо.

Он не думал ни о Джареде, ни о других парнях с плакатов фермы, просто двигался в ней, отдаваясь царапающим ягодицы пальцам. Не думал до тех пор, пока она не спросила на выдохе:

– Хочешь его?

Все, что Данниль говорила во время секса, на инстинкте воспринималось как указание к действию. Вот и теперь – щелкнул в голове переключатель, заработало воображение, вспомнились жутковатые картины того часа, что колесил по гетто: судорожно совокупляющиеся прямо в переулке мужские фигуры, две плотных руки, вытаскивающие из машины, старая кирпичная стенка, царапающая щеку, горячее тело грудью к спине, заразительная похоть и мерзкий колющий страх, который в конечном итоге вытеснил все остальное. Страх помогал справляться с жаждой долгие годы, но сейчас-то бояться было нечего: Дан затеяла привычную уже игру, ей нравилось доводить его до ручки, нравилось болтать, ловить ртом стоны, нравился сам факт, что направляет так легко. Только сейчас она направляла его возбуждение в конкретное русло, стравливала реальность и память, он снова чуял густой запах, словно его пометили, ввели дозу под кожу, и теперь от одного упоминания врубался рефлекс.

– Он идеален для тебя, – бормотала Данниль на ухо, сжимаясь влажно, вдавливая внутрь. – Я тоже чувствую, как он пахнет, Джен. Я знаю, малыш, я знаю, как тебе хочется.

– Не надо, – Дженсен зажмурился крепко, но стало только хуже, и он заставил себя посмотреть в потемневшие глаза Данниль. 

– Надо. – Толчок, еще толчок. – Ты просто... Просто не представляешь...

– Чего не..? – вдох, выдох, ее грудь елозит твердыми сосками так приятно, нужно сосредоточиться на этом, а не...

– Ты фантази-ируешь только, – ногтями в плечи, больно, – не допускаешь, что... Что получишь шанс на самом деле... Попробовать. 

– Чушь, Дан, молчи! – он ускорил темп, чтобы шум крови в висках заглушил срывающиеся с едкого языка жены слова. Она всегда любила помучить, но не так же, блядь, и не в такой момент, когда тело слушается плохо, а перед глазами завис яркий смешливый рот и темные пятна на широкой груди, в которые хочется уткнуться носом – мокрые, похотливо мокрые, как у Дан между ног, как свежая сперма на простыне.

– Завтра. – Она резко вздрогнула – вот-вот кончит, ну надо же, как нетипично быстро. Правда, что ли, надышалась тоже? Дженсен напрягся всем телом, глаза распахнулись от шока, но Данниль зажмурилась, запрокинула голову, как всегда перед оргазмом – не поймешь, всерьез она или играет. Как – завтра? Что завтра? «Шанс на самом деле» – чушь же. Осеменители – не проститутки, их нельзя _нанять_ , ни одного случая такого не было, чтобы клиентку фермы оплодотворяли естественным путем, а уж мужа... Черт, блядство полное, вот откуда оно взялось, сама идея – откуда? Дан совсем с ума сошла! 

Смех Джареда зазвенел в ушах, и вибрирующий веселый голос следом: «Не стесняйся, Дженсен!»

– Дан, что?.. Что завтра?

Она застонала громко, вмяла ногти в плечи, принялась кружить бедрами, с каждой волной затягивая все сильнее в мокроту. Он замер, позволяя ей насаживаться в нужном темпе; она скользила так туго, сладко и горячо, но он не мог кончить сейчас, не мог себя отпустить никак, черт, она обязана, просто обязана объяснить!

– Слезь, – хрипло приказала она, облизывая губы. Дженсен неуклюже завалился на бок, его колотило от злости и похоти, а Данниль потянулась так лениво, не открывая глаз, будто собралась вздремнуть часок. Пришла в голову идиотская, но успокаивающая мысль: это же, бля, Данниль, его неуемная нимфоманка-жена, которая ради разнообразия в постели готова врать, изворачиваться и нарушать законы штата. 

И все равно хотелось схватить ее за плечи, выбить ответ, заорать на весь пансионат, чтобы перестала над ним издеваться – вот честно, не ожидал от нее такого именно сегодня, в отвратительно-нервный первый день на долбанной ферме. Раз уж пришлось прервать нормальную, счастливую, размеренную жизнь-на-двоих планированием ребенка, можно хотя бы не превращать процесс в спектакль?..

– Завтра посмотришь на него в деле, я договорилась с Дарлой, – она вслепую дотянулась до пульсирующего члена и сжала у основания, всерьез, до боли. – Тетя говорит, тебе давно пора вырасти из пресловутой мужской гордости. Это уже лет двадцать как вышло из моды.

– Просто подрочи мне. – Первая фраза совершенно не отложилась в голове. Еще немного, и у него попросту упадет. Никакой, блядь, мужской гордости, какое там.

– Обиделся? – она со вздохом развернулась к нему и стала ласкать обеими руками, умело и сильно. – Не обижайся, Джен. Закрой глаза.

– Дан, скажи мне, что ты имела в виду, – попросил Дженсен почти жалобно. Он устал. Хотелось кончить и вырубиться до ужина. 

– Хочу, чтобы ты иногда позволял себе помечтать на полную катушку. – Ее голос был тихим, ласковым, завораживал, будто она не выдавливала из него оргазм, а рассказывала сказку на ночь. – Ты ведь меня любишь, Джен?

– Люблю, – выдохнул он. – Люблю, Дан, а...

– Правильно, что любишь. Я тоже тебя люблю, родной мой.

Она замолчала, надавила большим пальцем на головку, и Дженсен не успел поинтересоваться, к чему такая нежность – накрыло резко, охватило почти сразу истомой с ног до головы. Он так и остался лежать на боку с закрытыми глазами, пока Данниль вытирала его пахучим одноразовым полотенцем, целовала мягко в лоб и в щеки.

Когда он проснулся, уже стемнело, Данниль в номере не было, но вместо нее на подушке лежал портпуд. Счетчик сообщений подмигивал красным и синим – один голос, один текст. Дженсен ткнул в текст. «Первый был лучше, но два дебила – это, определенно, сила, – писала Данниль, – воняют так, что даже я теку. Теннис отменяется, играю с Дарлой, Келли и Осеменителями в покер, отвлекаю внимание – они хотели всей толпой за тобой зайти. Будешь должен!»

Ого, он проспал ужин. Вот же черт. Придется самому искать кухню через час-другой, когда проголодается. Но Дан права, лучше так, чем кончать в трусы при родственниках.

Не успел он сесть, потянуться и прослушать оставшееся сообщение, как в дверь глухо постучали. Дженсен сверился со временем: Данниль писала полчаса назад, вряд ли это кто-то из теток. Но кто тогда? Чернокожая горничная, которую жена собиралась вечерком оприходовать, но отвлеклась на покер?

– Эй, друг, спишь? – веселый голос припечатал к кровати, будто ладонью в грудь толкнули. – Дженсен? Это Джаред. Меня твоя миссис попросила тебя покормить. Такая мамочка, умора просто!

Дженсен вскочил, неуклюже влез в трусы, схватил со спинки стула широкий банный халат, затянул покрепче оба пояса. Он не успел толком проснуться – наверное, поэтому не чувствовал пока желания, помноженного на панику, но лицо все равно горело, будто от духоты.

– Проходи, Джаред, – ему удалось относительно спокойно поздороваться и вытерпеть полторы секунды жаркой близости, пока улыбающийся от уха до уха Осеменитель перешагивал порог. Еще через полторы секунды Дженсену в нос бросилась смесь запахов, причем основным из них был не тот, пошло-мужской, а другой, полегче, похожий на духи Данниль, но более терпкий. И, конечно, плохо прикрытые крышками запахи ужина.

Джаред остановился посреди номера, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и сжимая в руках круглый столовский поднос из типичного легко моющегося пластика. Сразу приковали взгляд широкие ладони и длинные пальцы, и уже потом – одежда: неброские темные брюки и розовая двубортная рубашка. Ни дать, ни взять – официант. Еще и причесался, частично угомонил пушистые прядки. Ухоженный такой, точно на свидание приперся. 

Дженсен заметил, что на загорелых щеках пробивается румянец, и удивленно моргнул: этому-то чего краснеть? Неужто правда душно в комнате? 

– Освободи стол, ага? – прервал молчание Джаред. Дженсен замаскировал дрожь быстрым шагом – сбросил журналы и пульт от телекоммуникатора на кровать, подвинул стулья. Джаред окончательно вошел в образ официанта: принялся возиться с вилками, тарелками, мисками и соусницами.

– Ты что, ногой в дверь стучал? – ворчливо спросил Дженсен, косясь на острые носы моднявых туфель. Джаред усмехнулся, заправил за ухо бойкий локон и подмигнул ему. Твою же мааать...

– Мне сказали не выпускать тебя из-за стола, пока не съешь хотя бы половину, – сообщил он, разваливаясь на стуле и кивая Дженсену на свободный, – но я могу тебе помочь. Пипец давно не жрал нормального мяса! Только ты меня не выдавай, друг. Диета, типа, и все такое.

– Я не хочу есть сейчас, я только проснулся, – обреченно протянул Дженсен, наливая себе кофе из самонагревающегося кофейника. Мальчишка все верно уловил: Данниль под влиянием Дарлы и Келли становилась до невыносимого женщиной. Инстинкт «накормить, напоить и спать уложить» не могло побороть даже идеальное взаимопонимание.

– Тогда я поем, ладно? А твоим скажем, что это ты! – Джаред умильно повел носом и, дождавшись кивка, набросился на стейк, как оголодавший волчонок. Дженсен смотрел на него жадно, любовался им вопреки всем принципам. Сердце билось в горле, ладони вспотели. Он потерялся в множестве разномастных реакций. Сама ситуация казалась абсурдной, ирреальной: он ужинает с чертовым Осеменителем в пансионате Фермы 19, как будто так и надо. Совершенно не к месту вспомнились слова жены: «Мечтай на полную катушку».

Хорошо, допустим. Если на полную мечтать, то... Жить с парнем – это, наверное, охрененно круто. Никаких понуканий, никаких «не есть жирное перед сном», болтовни о месячных и требований опускать за собой сиденье в туалете. Даже учитывая, что Данниль не такая, как большинство, у нее есть подружки – а подружки любят сюсюкать над детскими фотографиями серьезных и взрослых супругов и лить слезы над мыльными операми как раз в то время, когда по центральному показывают британский футбол. Зачем им, спрашивается, в таком размере перекошенное лицо смазливой актриски? Могли бы и на маленьком коммуникаторе посмотреть, в спальне, а Дженсену оставить большую панель в гостиной. Вот парень понял бы, что гигантский экран обеспечивает полный эффект присутствия, а в мелодраме это ну совсем ни к чему. Если это не «Пасмурные топи», конечно. Там даже Дженсен пустил слезу. Этот вот... Джаред, он эмоциональный парнишка, наверняка он тоже плакал бы, а не смеялся, как Дан. Опрокинули бы с ним по стопке, чтобы успокоиться.

– Дженсен, ты не представляешь, от чего ты отказываешься, – с полным ртом выговорил эмоциональный объект.

– Ты ешь, – как можно равнодушнее повел плечом Дженсен. Ему стало страшно: теперь, когда духи (явно с какими-то гормональными спецдобавками) и еда перебивали запах мужского тела, он теоретически должен был спокойно сносить общество Осеменителя, но почему-то было только хуже. Организм – это организм, с ним ничего не сделаешь, а хотеть не физически... Страшно. Другого слова не подобрать даже.

Джаред скептически хмыкнул, обозвал Дженсена зажравшейся везучей скотиной, выпил залпом стакан сока и принялся, размахивая вилкой, перечислять свой стандартный рацион. Дженсен через минуту понял, что слушает с реальным интересом: он ведь ни черта не знал об этой стороне жизни обитателей ферм, привык думать о них только как об источнике семени – так было проще. Раньше.

Гневную тираду о недосоленной капусте он парировал байкой про мамину привычку совать всюду чеснок, Джаред стал в ответ вспоминать дурацкую диету сестры, и... Все стало хорошо, легко и просто. Утих шум в висках, волнение осталось где-то на заднем плане. Дженсен точно так же мог часами обсуждать идиотские семейные обеды с приятелем с работы или со старым школьным другом. Дальше в ход пошли наезды на подруг жены, раз уж все равно об этом думал, и Джаред ухватился за упоминание последнего европейского чемпионата... Команды-фильмы-книги. Компудные игры. Машины, которые Дженсен продавал, любимые марки, зарубежные разработки. Снова фильмы.

Джаред оказался не Мужиком. Он оказался человеком.

– Еще год, и я уйду в долгий отпуск, – сказал он вдруг, задумчиво гоняя по опустевшей тарелке листик салата. – Наконец-то толком посмотрю все, что пропустил. Мне Мэг записывает, умница-девочка.

– Долгий отпуск? – не понял Дженсен. И прикусил язык, чтобы не добавить: «Я думал, у Осеменителей не бывает отпусков».

– Ага. – Джаред, сыто облизываясь, откинулся на спинку стула. – По здоровью. Перерыв надо будет сделать. Перезарядиться. 

– А потом – снова в строй? – сарказм сдержать не удалось, но Джаред его понял и усмехнулся:

– Это уж как пойдет.

Дженсен мысленно промотал жизнь на год вперед. Черт, если все пойдет по плану, Данниль уже родит ребенка. Возможно, от этого самого парня. Возможно, у него будут такие же щеки – с ямочками, веселые. И нос. Слишком уж характерный, такое всегда наследуется, чего бы там ни щебетали генетики. 

– То есть, высок шанс, что ты будешь жить, как... – «нормальный», хотел сказать Дженсен. Черт, уж лучше бы откровения про человечность спермоконтейнера не случилось. От необходимости фильтровать слова, чтобы не обидеть парня, он снова начал нервничать, да и спецодеколон выветривался. Впрочем, вполне определенный ход мыслей сложно было перебить даже намеком на запах: Джаред ему понравился. Достаточно, чтобы захотелось попробовать с ним подружиться. Паранойя паранойей, но Дженсен уже не мальчик, чтобы влюбляться в первого попавшегося интересного мужчину. Джаред ведь местный, а у Дженсена в Сан-Антонио полно родственников; они могли бы пересечься, посмотреть футбол, пожарить барбекю, выпить по пивку, как обычные гетеросексуальные бесплодные мужики. Дженсен привык бы к запаху рано или поздно, и духи – отличное средство. Если мечтать на полную катушку. 

– Надеюсь, что буду, – кивнул Джаред.

Дженсен неуверенно улыбнулся. Несмотря на извечную ухмылку и детский восторг от поглощения запрещенного ужина, Осеменитель заметно помрачнел. Докопаться бы, узнать, в чем проблема, но границы личных тем после одного, хоть и классного, разговора оставались на месте, к тому же, Дженсен всерьез боялся сболтнуть что-нибудь оскорбительное. Отпуск по здоровью? Ну, конечно. Выдоили из парня все возможное, за десять-то лет.

Он закурил, чтобы чем-нибудь занять нервозные руки. Джаред показательно поморщился (безудержно захотелось показать ему язык) и принялся собирать посуду на поднос. Компуд на тумбочке мигнул зеленым, и Дженсен сверился с наручными часами: ни хрена себе, они проболтали два с хреном часа. 

– Оставь поднос, – попросил он. – Горничная унесет потом.

– Ага, проголодался! – Джаред довольно щелкнул языком и присел на край стола рядом с Дженсеном. Редкие волоски на спине, руках и ногах тут же встали дыбом.

– Тебе пора?

– Пора. Завтра утренняя смена.

– Тебя же освободили. – Дженсен смотрел на него снизу вверх: постукивающие по крышке стола пальцы, сильная рука, загорелая шея. Так же близко, как в парке, но... Приятнее. Вместо того, чтобы спровадить вонючего мужика побыстрее, он судорожно думал, как бы задержать его, поболтать еще... Еще понюхать. 

– Это я размечтался. Столько халявы сразу не бывает. Но вечером буду свободен, – радостно кивнул Джаред, вскакивая на ноги. – Что, друг, до завтра?

– До завтра.

Дженсен встал, чтобы проводить его до двери. Завтра. «Завтра», сказала Данниль. «Завтра» – что?.. Он смутно помнил ее обещание перед оргазмом, но не был уверен, что шепот жены не проник в тревожные сны, последовавшие сразу за сексом.

– Спасибо за ужин, – сказал он, чтобы разбавить обмен «дозавтрами», и улыбнулся, глядя Джареду прямо в глаза. А потом невольно скользнул взглядом на раскрасневшиеся губы, совершенно не в силах не мечтать на полную, мать ее, катушку. Смотрел и смотрел, не отрываясь.

Наверное, поэтому Джаред неловким, излишне резким движением схватил его за ворот халата, прижал к себе и поцеловал.

* * *

«Значит, этот затюканный парень – всего-навсего гей, логично», – успокаивал себя Джаред весь вечер, пока готовился к исполнению миссии, возложенной на него миссис Эклз. Подготовка заключалась в наматывании кругов по комнате, попытке поспать часок и поесть. Кисломолочная херня под громким названием «ужин» отказывалась лезть в горло, при этом жрать хотелось зверски. Он так не нервничал с тех пор, как впервые пошел на свидание с Сэнди. От мыслей про Сэнди теперь мутило и хотелось иронично фыркать во всеуслышание.

Нервы отпустили ровно в тот момент, когда всклокоченный, сонный, раскрасневшийся Дженсен в криво завязанном халате открыл перед ним дверь. Сработала полузабытая, воспитанная слезами мамы обманка: если кто-то трясется больше, чем ты сам, гораздо легче взять себя в руки и перехватить инициативу. Переполох, воцарившийся в голове после двусмысленного разговора с клиенткой, постепенно выстраивался в ровную картинку из догадок и обрывков курса биологии в Центре; офигенно вкусный хавчик поднял настроение, а взволнованно-жадные взгляды Дженсена, которые тот плохо (видимо, с непривычки) скрывал, закономерно пробудили тщеславие. Он давным-давно забыл, каково это – чувствовать, что тебя хотят. К тому же, этот парень хотел его безусловно, инстинктивно, ничего поделать с собой не мог. 

Это почти возбуждало.

Вот он, думал Джаред, билетик в нормальную жизнь – сидит напротив, потягивает кофе. Почти уже и не красный, но все еще растрепанный, как на глифе портпуда жены. Когда курит, смотрит на кончик сигареты, а губы складываются розовым тугим кольцом… 

Джаред десять лет не целовался. 

И примерно столько же не общался с обычными людьми, которые любят те же игры, фильмы, книги, еду и машины, но, в отличие от Джареда, имеют достаточно свободного времени на нормальные хобби. Тем не менее, завидовать толком не получалось – то ли из-за преждевременного чувства благодарности за спасение, то ли просто потому, что Дженсен оказался действительно хорошим парнем. Джаред пока плохо представлял, что будет дальше, каким образом хитрожопой миссис Эклз удастся вытащить его с фермы, но терять ему было нечего, оставалось только верить. И выполнять свою часть сделки, которая, между прочим, была отнюдь не самой сложной и неприятной. В конце концов, он честно заводился в пятнадцать, когда дрочил на минетный ротик мыльного актера! 

Поцелуй, конечно, вышел дурацким. Отсутствие практики, шок Дженсена, ошалелое осознание, что целует парня, ирония – за такое, блин, сажают, а он с помощью гомосексуального акта вознамерился на свободу вырваться. Но в целом... В целом ощущения были охуенные. Вкусные губы, горячие и терпкие от кофе, крупная дрожь напряженного тела вплотную к собственному, бешеное желание и панический страх в круглющих потемневших глазах. Это... Блядь, уже вовсе не почти, а искренне, на полном серьезе, возбуждало. Точнее, могло бы возбудить, если бы не дебильные препараты, сделавшие его импотентом в двадцать четыре!

– Джаред... – вусмерть севшим голосом выдавил Дженсен, и Джареду стало жарко. Так странно-жарко – сначала в горле, потом в груди, и ниже, под пупком, как будто горничная решила отпарить рубашку прямо на нем. 

– Вау, – сказал он. Вернее, прохрипел. И тут же заткнулся, сглотнул нервно, не врубаясь, какого черта у него тоже сел голос.

Дженсен, красный от корней волос до шеи, держался за его предплечья негнущимися пальцами, дышал сбивчиво, смотрел в лицо, не моргая. Джареду отчаянно захотелось увидеть себя со стороны, попытаться понять жажду парня. Впервые в жизни он разозлился на свою страну за блядский антигейский закон. Дженсен… Такой горячий, черт, такой охренительно привлекательный, что даже он, задроченный Осеменитель, это почувствовал. Дженсен мог бы получить любого мужика в мире, ему ужасно не шел этот постыдный румянец, это неправильно, нечестно!

– Джаред, – повторил Дженсен затравленно.

На этот раз поцелуй получился лучше. Во-первых, Джаред наконец отпустил несчастный халат, развернулся вполоборота и примял Дженсена к двери. Так было удобнее. Во-вторых, теперь им обоим этого хотелось: Дженсен сам приоткрыл рот, подался навстречу, и мозг со щелчком отрубился. 

Никаких неосторожных облизываний, неуклюжих царапаний зубами и ненужных попыток просунуть язык как можно глубже – Джаред бесстыдно пробовал, вспоминал, уступал инициативу более умелым губам и тут же повторял за ними, осваиваясь, а потом – губы саднило, значит, наверное, это продолжалось долго? – наклонился к шее и мокро лизнул судорожно бьющуюся венку. Осмелев, прихватил зубами, засосал кожу, ощутил новый прилив жара по всему телу, когда увидел оставшуюся ярко-красную метку. 

Дженсен уткнулся носом ему в плечо, шумно вдохнул и издал дикий, гортанный стон, выгнулся дугой, оседая в его объятиях. Джаред откровенно испугался: вдруг ему стало плохо?.. В комнате и так душно было, а еще весь этот чертов жар, как в сауне, плюс нервы, и...

Когда секундой позже Джаред понял, в чем причина, ему показалось, что он сам сейчас отключится. Он так увлекся податливым ртом, что не заметил, как просунул парню между ног колено, позволил тереться... Все, официально – импотент. Только импотент мог не врубиться, что его ногу трахают!

– О, Господи, – он покрепче обнял Дженсена за талию и поцеловал в висок. Своего тела он будто не чувствовал – только чужое, трясущееся мелко: тиски твердых бедер, отчаянные вдохи-выдохи животом в живот, скользящие по рукавам пальцы. Гос-по-ди, какой же он... 

Дженсен попытался что-то ему сказать, но получилось невнятное оханье. Паника сразу отступила, как перед поцелуем, и включилась думалка: нужно что-то сделать, убедить его, что все в порядке, в тюрягу их не бросят, план на сегодня даже перевыполнен. Но Джаред чувствовал себя абсолютно, отвратительно беспомощным сейчас. Если физической стороной вопроса он хоть как-то, хоть когда-то владел, то в эмоциональном аспекте был даже не импотентом, а полным кастратом, причем еще с детства. Вот как сказать мужику, который только что обкончал твою коленку, что это, типа, нормально, ничего страшного, с кем не бывает?

– Хей, Дженсен, – начал он мягко, лишь бы не молчать.

– Долбанный – блядский – ох, твою мать, – Дженсен выдавил смешок. Сразу от сердца отлегло. Кто их знает, геев этих, они же с тех пор, как Вирус нагрянул, совсем по-другому стали гормонально устроены – вполне мог и рыдать начать! 

– Это ничего, в смысле... Все нормально, нас не посадят, – пообещал Джаред как можно более легким тоном, поглаживая мокрую шею над воротом халата. Не хотелось его отпускать: было дико кайфово обнимать живого, черт, человека, трогать его так, чтобы вздрагивал и тяжело дышал и покрывался испариной от желания. Вдруг еще один кусочек мозаики встал на нужное место, удалось ухватить мысль за хвост: точно, Дженсен ведь взмок насквозь, но при этом почти не пах потом. В отличие от самого Джареда, который сейчас даже за миллион баксов не согласился бы понюхать свои подмышки. 

– Уверен? – Дженсен, кажется, отдышался достаточно, чтобы язвить. 

– Стопудово, – кивнул Джаред. – Не парься, главное. Круто было?

– Ты не представляешь. Не представляешь, насколько, – слабо пробормотал он, мотая головой и отводя взгляд. Может, и отдышался, но в себя еще нескоро придет, понял Джаред: лицо его пылало беспомощной открытостью. Чувак явно не планировал спускать от одного поцелуя, учитывая, что привык регулярно трахать женщину – Данниль не показалась ему неудовлетворенной, любили они с мужем друг друга, очевидно.

О, блядь. Джареда пронзило жесткой, гадкой, ослепляюще-черной завистью – накрыло так сильно и неожиданно, что он едва не отшвырнул от себя по-странному возбуждающее тело. 

Это ведь как с проклятым стейком: можешь получить его в любой момент, поэтому начинаешь капризничать, если приносят чуточку недожаренный. Какая, на хрен, разница, гей ты или нет? Есть жена, есть друзья, есть секс, в конце концов – радуйся, драть твою за ногу, тому, что имеешь! Что вообще можешь кого-то иметь. И даже позволить себе живую игрушку для семейного траха.

– Угу. Не представляю, – согласился он коротко, кривя губы. – Ты в порядке? Мне совсем уже пора идти.

Дженсен резко отпрянул от него – буквально отшатнулся, как от чумного. Джаред отстраненно понял, что допустил пиздецки грубую ошибку, но исправить ее не успел:

– Я в порядке, – ответил Дженсен так же коротко. – Иди. До завтра. Увидимся.

Джаред вышел. Ему едва удалось сдержаться и не вмазать кулаком в стену, разбить себе руку до крови. Вот что это было, а? Никогда не вел себя так по-идиотски! 

Он развернулся, взялся за дверную ручку, сам не зная, что скажет Дженсену. Рассчитывал как минимум извиниться, но дверь оказалась уже заперта, а обретенная было смелость улетучилась, кажется, вместе с остатками гормонального одеколона. Джаред выругался, сжал до боли руки в кулаки и поплелся к себе. 

* * *

– Ох, детка, – сказала Данниль, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с развалившимся на ковре мужем. – Пойду попрошу у Лары капсулу-другую антипохмелина.

– Утром, – отмахнулся Дженсен. – А пока мне надо еще выпить.

– Я налью, если ты перестанешь себя жрать. – Она с легкостью, как леденец у малыша, отобрала у него бутылку.

– Фу, себя? Жрать? Это канни... кони... нет. Не оно. В любом случае, незаконно. А я очень почитаю... Чту... Бля. – Дженсен поднес к губам пустой стакан и удивленно моргнул, когда на язык не попало ни капли. Губы и подбородок горели по-странному. 

– Кстати, насчет утра. Уже два, нам бы спать лечь.

– Два?.. – Он отправил ей сумбурное описание событий существенно раньше полуночи. Кажется.

– Я немного задержалась у Ларочки.

– Она симпати-ичная.

– Не то слово. Такой язык, детка – без обид, но тебе до нее расти и расти. – Данниль критически оглядела увесистую бутылку «Алкоголя-40», удостоверилась, что на этикетке есть печать КСМ, пожала плечами и глотнула прямо из горла.

– Из-мен-щи-ца! – продекламировал Дженсен. И добавил, икая: – Коварррная.

– Иди сюда, Отелло.

Дженсен уткнулся носом в теплое бедро, обнял гладкие ноги – стакан покатился по ковру. Жена, конечно, была права: он успел выесть себе все, что можно, после ухода Джареда. Такое ощущение, что мыслей не осталось вообще. Но ему нужно было собраться, посоветоваться с Дан, спросить ее... Хм. А о чем конкретно? «Как жить дальше?» Звучит как название какой-нибудь викторины, ха-ха.

– Этот мальчик боится точно так же, как ты, а в чем-то – даже сильнее, – тихо заговорила Данниль, поглаживая успокаивающе по голове. – Его много лет держали на расстоянии от людей, которые могли бы ему понравиться. Помни об этом, пожалуйста.

Вот как она это делает?.. Дженсен за три с лишним часа непрерывных размышлений до этого варианта не додумался. Вернее, додумался, но быстро отмел его как нелогичный. Почему-то. Жесткая все-таки штука – «Алкоголь-40».

– Он первый начал, – протянул он. Данниль фыркнула, но не стала издеваться.

– Не значит, что он смелее, – парировала она. – Просто думает меньше. Иногда это полезно.

– Хочешь сказать...

– Ага, у тебя есть все шансы закрутить бурный роман с мужиком. Вау, да? Теперь, главное, не строй из себя принцессу из Лесного замка и лови момент. У него, между прочим, всего одна девчонка была за всю жизнь, да и ту он не трахнул толком.

– Но он...

– Чего бы вы сегодня не навякали друг другу, завтра будет лучше. Спать, Дженсен.

И он уснул – прямо так, привалившись щекой к ее ноге. Наутро Дан, конечно, ругалась, что ей, хрупкой женщине, пришлось затаскивать его безвольную тушу на кровать, но пререкания раздражали бы существенно сильнее, если бы она не вколола ему предварительно лошадиную дозу антипохмелина. И намазала кожу вокруг рта каким-то мега-действующим кремом: «Разодрал тебя Осеменитель фирменной щетиной – будь здоров». 

Так вот чего рожа так горела. Бля-адь, вот идиот, даже в голову не пришло. Стоило вспомнить – член проснулся сразу же.

Он все равно старался не думать о Джареде. Хотел даже не ходить в душ, чтобы избежать искушения, но Данниль обо всем догадалась: за руку оттащила в кабинку, залезла следом, вымыла с ног до головы, как ребенка, а потом едва не засунула в него целый кулак, растягивая – заставила кричать, дергаться, фантазировать. 

– Больно? Да не глупи. Поверь, через час скажешь мне спасибо, – шелестящим шепотом сообщила она, прокручивая пальцы. – Мы идем на ферму.

«Мы и так на ферме», хотел съязвить Дженсен, но с очередным вывертом жестких костяшек внутри из головы выбило все, кроме загорелых рук и офигительного языка Джареда. 

– Вот и умница. Кончай, и пойдем посмотрим на член твоего мальчика.

Так вот о чем Данниль говорила вчера! 

– Ох, Господи... – кулаком по хлипкой стене кабинки, а другой рукой – сжать себя, раз, другой, и – все.

– Чтобы через двадцать минут был готов, – приказала жена, закутываясь в полотенце. – А я забегу к Ларочке.

– Спасибо, – пробурчал Дженсен ей вслед. Он сейчас был совершенно не в состоянии ее обслуживать. А ведь еще с тетками завтракать...

*

– Дженни, радость, ну неужели тебе ни капельки не любопытно? – Дарла, как и всегда, неверно истолковала замешательство возлюбленного племянника. Он не собирался ее разубеждать:

– Мне хватило фотографий этих адских машинок, тетя, спасибо. Брр.

Дарла только засмеялась и покрепче ухватила его под руку: мол, все равно никуда сейчас не денешься. Данниль, вышагивающая вразвалочку с другой стороны, едва слышно усмехнулась. На завтрак она так и не пришла, встретила их на крыльце. Вид у нее был довольный и оттраханный. Это смутно раздражало, но Дженсена все-таки грела мысль, что не только ему требовалась разрядка перед обонятельной дозой. Хорошо Дарле – она стопроцентная лесбиянка, ни хрена не реагирует.

Они остановились у дверей главного корпуса, и Дженсен закурил, чтобы потянуть время, попытаться взять себя в руки, не думать о том, что... Одиннадцать утра – смена в самом разгаре. Голый разгоряченный Джаред приближается к пятому оргазму. Или шестому. Черт их знает, эти сволочи-ученые постоянно изобретают новые способы продлить эякуляцию (когда Данниль рассказывала о темах своих статей, Дженсен отключался, слушал вполуха, чтобы не раздражаться лишний раз). Трех– или четырехчасовой секс, состоящий практически из непрерывного оргазма – это же смерть верная. Интересно, в этих парнях осталось хоть что-то настоящее? У них вместо крови, небось, одни сыворотки.

– Вперед, девочки мои, – подтолкнула их тетя. – Я вас провожу до первого зала, а потом сами гуляйте. Работа стоит!

Данниль поманила ее пальцем, и они пошли вдвоем, о чем-то перешептываясь. Дженсен, потеряв поводыря, двинулся следом на ватных ногах. Он почуял Джареда – то есть, Осеменителей – еще в вестибюле, и с каждым коридором сердце стучало чуть быстрее. Дарла довольно улыбнулась и принялась изображать гида для дебилов:

– Через минуту будем на месте. В первом зале тридцать шесть индивидуальных кабинок, оснащенных по последнему слову техники. Здесь мы держим самых перспективных самцов. В каждой кабинке полная звукоизоляция – незачем мальчишкам перекрикиваться, ха-ха! Машины оборудованы музыкальными слотами и телекоммуникаторами, так что им не приходится скучать. Мы хорошо заботимся о мужчинах нации.

– Они еще и порнуху смотрят, пока их доят? – спросила Данниль. Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Как ни странно, чаще всего они смотрят познавательные передачи о природе, – хихикнула Дарла. – Порно обязательно только для новеньких. После первых двух-трех лет визуальная стимуляция не оказывает никакого эффекта.

– А музыка оказывает? – язвительно поинтересовался Дженсен. – Ну, там, Селеста Македонская или «Браун лейс». Очень возбуждающие тексты.

Данниль пихнула его локтем в бок, но только для виду – улыбнулась и покрутила пальцем у виска, пока Дарла проговаривала код-ключ у дверей в зал. Дженсен вдруг представил, как Джаред в гигантских наушниках громко подпевает Селесте, трахая спермоконтейнер в такт и размахивая руками. А что, Джаред мог бы. Он вчера признался, что питает непонятную слабость к безголосой молодежной певичке, хотя на самом деле предпочитает более классические вещи. Услышь Дженсен такое от кого-нибудь другого – засмеял бы сразу, а про Джареда подумал: ну, окей, у всех свои недостатки, лишь бы не будил меня своим воем...

Господи помилуй.

– Наслаждайтесь, детки! Увидимся за обедом!

Тяжелые двери разъехались, и Дженсена впихнули в широкий зал с лабиринтом кабинок, каждая размером примерно с купе поезда, разве что подлиннее. Он в приступе паники схватился за руку жены и пробормотал:

– Дан, нет, давай свалим, я не хочу его снова видеть, я, кажется...

– Идем, – Данниль решительно потянула его за собой, даже не оглядываясь на железный лязг дверей. – Нам повезло, любимый, твой мальчик в этом зале, далеко бежать не надо. Дарла сказала – восемнадцатый отсек.

– Что ты делаешь?.. – спросил он. И понял, что этот вопрос нужно было задать с самого начала. Жена все всегда знала вперед него, всегда разрабатывала какой-то план, будь то отпуск с семьей или поход в магазин. Он не понимал, как у нее это получается, ведь она ничего не записывала, все держала в голове, но давно привык, расслабился и получал удовольствие. Если бы не трясся так сильно, не зациклился на «пресловутой мужской гордости», то сразу заметил бы, что и во всей этой авантюре с фермой Данниль преследовала вполне четкую цель. Дело было не только в ребенке. Точнее, вообще не в ребенке. 

От осознания стало одновременно жутковато и спокойно: у Дан все схвачено, она выбрала для него Джареда из десятка кандидатов, она знает все его кнопки. Самая психованная, прекрасная, любимая женщина во всем блядском мире.

– А ты как думаешь, что я делаю? – Данниль затормозила у нужной двери из непрозрачного стекла. Судя по самодовольной улыбке, она следила за ходом его мыслей с пугающей легкостью.

– Дан, ты...

– Давай заглянем сначала, – жестом фокусника она извлекла из кармана юбки плоский пульт Дарлы, пробормотала команду: «Открыть наблюдательный люк». Панель, прикрывающая небольшое квадратное окошко, отъехала в сторону, и Дженсен на секунду зажмурился, а потом, повинуясь руке Данниль на спине, припал рядом с ней к стеклу.

Машинка для доения выглядела точно так, как на фотографиях – больше всего напоминала мотоцикл, только с чем-то вроде кресла вместо плоского сиденья, и гораздо ниже. Самого интересного с этого ракурса не было видно, всю нижнюю часть Осеменителя загораживала обтекаемая, как нос самолета, передняя стенка хитрого устройства. Джаред явно был голым, не считая майки, и Дженсен завороженно смотрел на его икры, стянутые плотными ремнями по обе стороны корпуса машины – такие же золотистые, как руки, и такие же сильные. А вот коленки смешные, острые, как у подростка.

Джаред не елозил вперед-назад, не подпевал весело Селесте, просто сидел со скучающим видом, облокотившись на выдвижной столик, пялился в экран коммуникатора сверху вниз. Типа, стандартный день в офисе. Только мокрые пятна на майке, блестящая шея, спутанные волосы, то и дело напрягающиеся мышцы плеч, неестественный изгиб спины совсем не соответствовали образу клерка. 

Джаред поморщился, прикусил губу, сдвинул брови озабоченно, склонил голову набок, будто не одобрял происходящее на экране. Дженсен уперся ладонью в окошко. Его тянуло внутрь, как магнитом, хоть он и боялся снова услышать холодный, резкий голос, боялся очередного поворота событий на сто восемьдесят градусов.

– Готов? – спросила Данниль тихо. – Он боится сильней тебя, помнишь?

Дженсен решительно кивнул. От густого запаха кружилась голова, член раздражающе пульсировал. По идее, внутри кабинки должно было стать лучше – там еще и лекарства, и стены толстые, и пахнет только Джаредом. Коридор-то пропитался за годы шатаний Осеменителей туда-сюда. 

Данниль отдала пульту очередную команду. Окошко закрылось, что-то клацнуло в стене, и дверь шустро отползла в сторону. Джаред удивленно вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с застывшим Дженсеном. 

– Доброе утро, красавчик! – прервала паузу Данниль. – Как работается?

– Неплохо. – Джаред резко сбросил оцепенение и самодовольно улыбнулся, пытаясь очевидной даже для Дженсена бравадой скрыть волнение, но его выдали покрасневшие, как вчера, скулы. – Заходите, дует же! 

Это ж насколько нужно привыкнуть к такому, подумал Дженсен, что удается и говорить обычным тоном, и игнорировать неизбежное напряжение всего тела? А он еще удивлялся, что Джаред бегает после смены.

Они с Данниль приблизились к «адской машине» с двух сторон – в кабинке едва хватало места, чтобы стоять свободно, не жаться к стенам. Жена чмокнула Джареда в мокрую щеку, как старого знакомого, и Дженсену пришла в голову бредовая мысль сделать то же самое, но он сдержался. Руки дрожали, и ноздри, и колени. Он сосредоточился на родинке у Джареда на подбородке, лишь бы не смотреть вниз. Только у его «миссис», как выражался чертов мальчишка, были, конечно же, другие планы.

– Смотри, Джен, – сказала она хрипловатым, «постельным» голосом, которому невозможно было отказать. – Смотри, какой он...

Джаред посмотрел на него очень странно. Выжидающе. Чуть-чуть... беспомощно? Или эффект был такой из-за белесого освещения, что глаза блеснули? Секунда – и странный взгляд сменился темным, жарким, откровенным. Как в порнушке, которую Джаред – вот сюрприз! – врубил на коммуникаторе. 

– Смотри, Джен, – повторил он низко, игриво приподнимая брови.

Дженсен посмотрел. 

Майку Джаред закатал до пупка, чтобы не мешалась, и первое, что бросилось в глаза – темные, по-настоящему, по-мужски жесткие волосы, полоской спускающиеся к такому же темному паху. Дженсен почему-то даже не подумал об этом, когда представлял Осеменителя голым, не был готов к тому, насколько еще один отличительный признак Мужчины выбьет его из колеи. На ногах и руках волосы были не так заметны из-за загара. 

Он судорожно выдохнул и отступил на полшага, оперся спиной о стену, борясь с желанием запустить руку себе в штаны и кончить прямо так, прожигая взглядом плоский волосатый живот. 

– Дженсен, – тихо позвал его Джаред. Игривости больше не было: он извинялся за вчерашнее, как мог – взглядом и голосом. Просил дать ему второй шанс. 

Страх схлынул – присутствие Данниль успокаивало; он внутренне смирился с тем, что сегодня – сейчас – получит то, о чем мечтать не смел, будто жена выбила для него письменное разрешение в районном Комитете; осталась только слепая, тупая жажда.

– Покажи, – чуть ли не приказал он, оседая на колени, Походя отметил, что пол теплый, тут же перевел взгляд на босые ноги Джареда – действительно, заботятся о мужиках тут как следует. 

Он коснулся обеими руками горячего бедра, стал гладить кругами, привыкая к ощущению пушистых волос под ладонями, а потом заглянул между ног, как маленький мальчик – через высокий прилавок на ярмарке. 

– Вот эта штука стремная, – сказала Данниль. Она, оказывается, тоже присела на корточки с другой стороны и с любопытством изучала переплетение проводов, опутывающих основание члена.

– Которая? – едва слышно спросил Дженсен. Данниль облокотилась на коленку Джареда, прочертила ногтем линию по внутренней стороне бедра вниз и надавила на круглую пластинку, будто приклеенную к раздутым яичкам. Джаред дернулся и хихикнул. Дженсен повторил движение жены подушечками пальцев, стараясь не щекотать, и осторожно, чтобы не перегнуть проводок, просунул ладонь под мошонку.

– Боже ты мой, – пробормотала Данниль. Такая наглость шокировала, кажется, даже ее. А Дженсен окончательно слетел с тормозов: развернулся поудобнее, свободной рукой провел вдоль подвижного толстого шнура, наполовину скрывающего ствол, и обхватил пальцами основание. Джаред вздрогнул всем телом и резко опустил тяжелую руку ему на плечо, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть, то ли, наоборот, требуя не отпускать. 

Дженсен закрыл глаза: горячий-мягкий-жесткий-живой-тяжелый... У него будто случился передоз осязания, и звуки, наполняющие кабинку, которые он до этого едва слышал, оглушили разом: пошлое хлюпанье стимулирующего механизма внутри шнура, грязные стоны актеров из наушников, тихий писк счетчиков, отслеживающих состояние всех жизненно важных органов Осеменителя. И дыхание – хриплое, с присвистом, отчаянно быстрое.

– Отключи меня! – выплюнул Джаред. Дженсен не соображал, что вообще происходит, не знал, что нужно сделать. Он точно приклеился к члену, как присоска-стимулятор. А потом все звуки одновременно стихли. Он поднял голову, хотел спросить у жены, какого хрена, и на секунду запаниковал, когда не увидел ее напротив; Данниль обнаружилась в двух шагах – нажимала на какие-то кнопки, шептала команды пульту. Неужели тетя разрешила..? И Джаред в курсе..?

– Помоги ему, – скомандовала Данниль. – Давай, обычно это делает медсестра, но мы ведь справимся, да, Джаред?

Джаред сжимал плечо Дженсена почти так же отчаянно, как Дженсен – набитые драгоценной спермой яйца. Он посмотрели друг другу в глаза: одинаковый шок, возбуждение, страх. «Мальчишка», пронеслось у Дженсена в голове. И при этом, в отличие от него – мужик.

– Дженсен... Там, сзади, вытащи, – вот так, глаза в глаза, попросил Джаред. 

Пришлось разжать пальцы. Круглые пластинки от малейшего движения отвалились, оставляя после себя темно-красные пятна. Почти неодолимо захотелось вылизать их, проверить, будет ли Джареду больно. Скорее всего, нет. Наоборот, станет легче. 

– Сейчас, – усилием воли он заставил себя посмотреть в другую сторону. Джаред наклонился вперед, привстал (Дженсен едва не застонал в голос, почувствовав под запястьем вздутые мышцы), сложил руки на столике, и стало понятно, почему его спина так странно выгибалась. Даже Дженсен, которому до безумия нравились любые анальные игрушки, вряд ли смог бы привыкнуть к постоянному давлению узкого, но довольно жесткого изогнутого штыря изнутри.

Он разомкнул замки, распутал провода, погладил напряженную ягодицу, потянул штырек в сторону, и Джаред тут же приподнял бедра, со вздохом облегчения выпуская из себя стимулятор. 

– Давай тебя вытрем, красавчик, – возникла рядом Данниль. Дженсен не узнал ее голос, настолько низким и хриплым он не слышал его даже в секунды сильнейшего оргазма.

Она расстегнула ремни, и Джаред наконец встал в полный рост, вытащил стоящий колом член из пружинистого рукава, перебросил ногу через сиденье. Дженсен, как был, на коленях, отполз назад, пока не уперся пятками в стену, и следил за тем, как любимая супруга смывает сначала полотенцем, а потом – впитывающими салфетками густую бесцветную смазку.

– Все, больше не могу, – сказал Дженсен. Свой голос он тоже не узнал. Джаред ошалевшими глазами посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

Стоило Данниль отойти, Дженсен занял ее место, обнял пушистые ноги и припал лицом к жестким волосам на лобке, глубоко втягивая запах. Дезинфицирующие салфетки не перебили бы его, даже если бы Джаред не был так близок к очередному вымученному выплеску спермы; Дженсен вслепую втирался носом в густо заросший лобок, а щекой – в живой-настоящий-Господи-мужской член, дышал им, безудержно стонал, срываясь на хрип. Вело, как под наркотой, он не мог оторваться, и было плевать совершенно на все, кроме ощущений и запаха. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как они с Данниль забрались в эту долбанную кабинку, у него стояло с тех пор, как он учуял Джареда в коридоре, но он почему-то не мог кончить, хотя возбужден был так, что, казалось, без прикосновений спустит в любую секунду. Нужно было еще что-то. Организм помогал продержаться, пока верхние мозги пытались соображать сквозь густую томную пелену. 

– О, блядь, твой рот, – донесся сверху надломленный стон, на шею легла липкая ладонь. Дженсен открыл глаза. Он хотел все видеть.

Сотни раз во время игр Данниль заставляла его сосать упругие членозаменители, и сотни раз показывала ему, как это ощущается, доводя до бешенства дразнящими лизками. Теперь пришло время сдать экзамен. Трясло так, как перед настоящим экзаменом, но это было даже приятно. Он купался в бесстыдстве и пьянящем запахе, отдавался непривычно шершавым подушечкам пальцев, елозящим по щеке – и тут к ним присоединились другие, родные и ласковые.

– Дженсен, детка, покажи нашему мальчику, как ты умеешь.

«Спасибо, Данни, спасибо тебе», мысленно закричал он. Оказалось, что ему все-таки требовалась помощь, чтобы перешагнуть последний барьер. Он словно увидел себя со стороны: невесть откуда взявшаяся ленивая порнушная улыбочка, мокрые розовые губы, скользящее движение кисти по внутренней стороне золотистого бедра, уже знакомая тяжесть мощной мошонки на ладони, и – ох, дьявол, да! – кончиком языка по головке, попробовать наконец на вкус.

Джаред шипел ругательства и крупно дрожал, рискуя разорвать контакт с жадным ртом. Дженсен надавил ладонью, проехался костяшками, снова надавил, взялся за ствол обеими руками и, боясь, что все-таки выскользнет, всосал тугим кольцом губ головку, а потом, медленно-медленно, насадился до самого горла, пока не начал с диким кайфом задыхаться. Это было так невъебенно естественно – трахать себя в рот пульсирующим членом, сглатывать горьковатую влагу вперемешку со слюной и потом, жалея о каждой упущенной капле. 

С высоты как минимум двадцати километров доносилось эхо разговора, но разобрать удалось всего пару реплик.

– Это тааак... По-другому... Почему тааак... – чуть не всхлипывал Джаред.

– Конечно, по-другому, глупый. – Данниль, кажется, чем-то шуршала. – Правда, у него классный рот? Твои дроч-машинки с ним не сравнятся.

Дженсен врубился, что жена ласкает его перевозбужденный стояк, ровно за полсекунды до оргазма. Джаред практически выл, водил пальцами по его волосам, лбу, скулам, ушам, шее. 

– Дженсен, заканчивай, – приказ-триггер. И сразу же потекло отовсюду, наружу и внутрь, накрыло липкое облегчение и острое, до слез, удовольствие. Сквозь вибрации выплескивающего глоток за глотком сперму тела он слушал срывающийся, но все равно мягкий, уверенный голос Данниль, сочащийся грязью: – Глотай, солнышко. Не пролей ни цента. 

* * * 

Джаред понимал, что весь этот кайф у него в башке. Потому что не бывает так, нелогично это – идеальный нажим, идеальная влажность, идеальная скорость стимулирующего шнура его не заводят, а хоть и умелые, но куда менее ритмичные движения живого рта заставляют спускать раньше намеченного времени. Оргазм-то ничем особенно не отличался от «типового», а вот процесс... 

Джаред понимал. Но верить не хотел. Дженсен как будто высосал из него все страхи, что мучили в последние дни. И теперь было вдвойне стыдно за вчерашнее ребячество.

Дженсен все еще покачивал на ладони его мошонку, держался за не до конца опавший член, елозил лениво губами по головке, бессовестно смакуя. Больно, чувствительно, но не смертельно – после целой смены обычно хуже. Отстраняться не хотелось... Лишать Дженсена удовольствия не хотелось. 

Это была, наверное, самая неэгоистичная и в то же время самая тщеславная мысль, что посещала его когда-либо в жизни.

– Черт, какой же ты горячий, – простонала Данниль. Джаред с трудом оторвал взгляд от вздутых, перепачканных белым губ: миссис Эклз сидела рядом с Дженсеном в совершенно похабной позе – привалилась спиной к стене, развела широко ноги, задрала до бедер юбку, пальцы, покрытые бесплодной спермой (ничем не отличающейся на вид от джаредовской, черт возьми!), запустила в трусики. 

За зависть, жалость к себе, за мысли, что его хотят сделать игрушкой, стало будто бы еще стыднее. Джареда заколотило от осознания, что его настолько сильно хотят они оба, что именно он – недостающий кусочек паззла в счастливой, состоявшейся семейной идиллии этой парочки. Он попробовал представить себе жизнь с ними: небольшой уютный дом с белым заборчиком, сад с качелями и песочницей для будущих детей, милых соседей, которые будут думать, что к Эклзам приехал пожить какой-нибудь кузен, а на самом деле... Они поставят в хозяйскую спальню огромную кровать, чтобы втроем кувыркаться по ночам, а по утрам Джаред будет варить Дженсену кофе (Дженсен – единственный, кому нужно вставать рано, а Джаред может привыкнуть к любому распорядку дня). Потом – завтрак, проводить мужа на работу, выгулять собак (Дженсен говорил, что у них есть собака, и Джареду хотелось себе тоже завести), вернуться к жене в постель, поваляться с ней часок... 

Пиздец.

Данниль застонала, вырывая его из идиотских фантазий, и Джаред завороженно смотрел, как она кончает – в порнухе женские оргазмы показывали по-другому, а как выглядела Сэнди, он давно забыл. Дженсен наконец отстранился, хотя руки не убрал, и Джаред краем глаза заметил, что он смотрит тоже. Бесплатное эротическое шоу, мать его. Джаредовы «коллеги» утонули бы в слюнях от зависти.

– Что, мальчики? – Данниль расплылась в удовлетворенной улыбке. Джаред невольно улыбнулся в ответ, а когда переглянулся с Дженсеном, обнаружил, что и тот улыбается. Кусочек паззла, да?

– Иди сюда. – Дженсен обнял его за бедра и потянул вниз. Он даже не хрипел – сипел, и Джареда это возбуждало. Все сейчас возбуждало: растрепанные волосы Данниль, капельки пота у нее на переносице, неуверенные пальцы Дженсена, его огромные глаза со слепленными ресницами. Джаред соскользнул на пол, добавляя свои ноги в переплетение конечностей, и обессиленно рассмеялся – настолько было хорошо. Его обняли с двух сторон, одновременно поцеловали в мокрую шею, он не знал, куда деть руки – хотелось прижать мужчину и женщину к себе крепко-крепко и не отпускать никогда.

– Я же говорила, что тебе понравится, – шепнула Данниль прямо ему в ухо. Дженсен все равно услышал и попытался возмутиться, но получилось не очень впечатляюще из-за севшего голоса:

– Почему я всегда узнаю обо всем последним?

– Мне очень льстит, что ты считаешь меня чем-то вроде спецагента разведки, милый, но, поверь мне, я не продумывала все до деталей, – усмехнулась Данниль. Она будто почуяла, что Джареду чего-то не хватает, и что он совершенно потерял способность соображать: закатила глаза, поднырнула под его руку, устроилась щекой на груди. Дженсена Джаред обнял уже сам – и тут же почувствовал, как тот напрягся, оказавшись в непривычной позе. Тогда Джаред наклонил голову, потерся носом о влажный лоб, и Дженсен расслабился, растекся, растаял: обвил руками его талию, закинул ногу на ногу, щекоча джинсой коленку, поцеловал шершавыми губами в щеку. Джаред закрыл глаза.

Как же охуенно хорошо.

– Смотрите: мы попираем ногами одно из важнейших изобретений столетия, – заметила Данниль. Джаред приоткрыл один глаз. И точно: он упирался в покатый корпус машины обеими ступнями, а Данниль с Дженсеном – левой и правой. Реальность потихоньку просачивалась в пропахшую сексом кабинку: да, они, если громко выражаться, «победили систему». На час. А дальше?

Еще минут пять они сидели молча, а потом Дженсен тихо спросил:

– Дан, что дальше?

Джареду безудержно захотелось его поцеловать. Крепко, глубоко и грязно. А потом еще разок, и еще. Аж губы покалывало – так захотелось.

– Все-то вам расскажи, – сонно отозвалась Данниль. Она задрала Джареду майку и принялась играть с мягким соском, поддевать кончиком ногтя, надавливать подушечкой пальца. Приятно. Очень.

– Ты вчера мне толком ничего не рассказала, – сказал Джаред ей в макушку. – Так что да. Было бы здорово узнать, как ты собираешься меня отсюда вытаскивать.

– Вы виделись вчера? Я так и знал. – Дженсен аккуратно выбрался из-под руки Джареда и с наслаждением потянулся. Подчиняясь неожиданному порыву, Джаред взял его за запястье и переложил ладонь себе на грудь, накрывая второй сосок, чтобы Дженсен тоже его погладил. Он снова начинал заводиться – препараты, рассчитанные на четырехчасовое действие, из крови никуда не делись. Он вообще не ожидал, что после оргазма потеряет эрекцию, и теперь даже обрадовался: хоть что-то в его организме работало по плану. 

Ощущения, впрочем, были странные, новые, совсем не похожие на техничное «уколол – встало – сунул в шнур». От затвердевших сосков как по проводам тянуло до самых яичек, а когда Дженсен понял, чего от него хотят, и с потрясенным вздохом наклонился, чтобы заменить пальцы губами, Джаред не сдержал стона. 

– Буквально две минуты поболтали, – усмехнулась Данниль. Она вывернула пальцы – резко, больно, непредсказуемо. – Это не важно, солнышко. Нам надо как можно быстрее отвести малыша в медицинский отсек. Ему ведь стало очень плохо во время сеанса, правда, Джаред?

– Мне будет очень плохо, если я прямо сейчас куда-нибудь не вставлю, – честно признался Джаред, и Дженсен отреагировал на это заявление сдавленным хрипом. Данниль стряхнула тяжелую руку, встала, оправила юбку, а на неуверенный взгляд Джареда упрямо покачала головой.

– Мне ты пока точно вставлять не будешь, красавчик, – хмыкнула она. – Я сама выберу, когда мне залететь. Вот Дженсену – сколько угодно, но я бы на вашем месте все-таки перебралась туда, где есть кровать. Например, в медотсек.

Джаред уже все понял. Понял и восхитился.

Повторный визит миссис Эклз вчерашним вечером только сильнее растрепал нервы. Он и так жалел, что сбежал от Дженсена, корил себя за несдержанность, вспоминал обо всех психологических тренингах, через которые пришлось пройти в Центре, и как никогда сильно ощущал свою полную неспособность нормально общаться с людьми, понимать их, сочувствовать. А после разговора с Данниль выяснилось, что тянуть неделю с мужеложством не удастся, и он вертелся в кровати, долго не мог уснуть, гадая, как это будет. Все утро смотрел порнуху, пытаясь запомнить действия женщин – ведь раньше он совершенно не задумывался о том, что может оказаться с _другой_ стороны, что придется удовлетворять мужика, а не девчонку. Теперь он готов был смеяться над собственной тупостью. Все намеки Данниль сплелись в одну цепочку.

– Джаред? – Дженсен выжидающе смотрел на него снизу вверх – красивый, расслабленный, готовый. В уравнение «Осеменитель плюс клиент равно очередной безымянный ребенок» добавилась куча элементов, и Джареда не то что перестала отвращать мысль о сексе с Данниль – он с нетерпением ждал, когда же ему позволят добраться до тела, но... Дженсена все равно почему-то хотелось сильнее. Может, потому, что без Дженсена Данниль попросту заказала бы сперму по сети, и распирающее чувство благодарности странным образом сливалось с желанием поцеловать-обнять-трахнуть. К тому же, Джаред точно знал, что именно так – собой, своим телом – может хоть немного отблагодарить его. В голову лезли коряво-патетичные фразы: «Если бы не ты, я бы сгнил в этой дыре!», или: «Друг, ты спас мой стояк от мучительной смерти!»

– Поцелуй меня, – попросил он с широкой улыбкой. И добавил, виновато косясь на Данниль, как на строгую училку: – А потом пойдем, обещаю. 

Данниль фыркнула, обозвала их сопляками, отошла к двери и принялась вполголоса надиктовывать сообщения в портпуд – наверное, оповещала работников медотсека о том, что нужно подготовить палату для страдающего Осеменителя. Минут через пять сюда нагрянет заранее купленная медсестра, его отведут в светлую комнату с белыми стенами, где не работает ни один коммуникатор – а значит, прослушка тоже. Пару дней они с Дженсеном проваляются там, пока Данниль с четой Шаффер готовят легенду и документы, составляют заключения о том, что через энное количество месяцев активных процедур Осеменитель «выйдет на пенсию по здоровью» и получит право вернуться в реальный мир... И все. Прощай, Ферма 19! Жаль только, родителям не сразу можно будет сообщить. Мама будет плакать. Может, Данниль найдет способ хотя бы намекнуть ей, что на самом деле все более чем в порядке?

Дженсен забрался на него сверху и обнял за шею. От него буквально разило мужским потом, мужской спермой: Джаредом. Странно было чуять себя так, со стороны. Опять пронеслась тщеславная мыслишка: «Черт, а ему идет мой запах!»

Целоваться было еще приятнее, чем первые два раза. Дженсен сладко-лениво посасывал нижнюю губу, ласково перебирал пальцами волосы на загривке, без всякого стеснения водил бедрами по кругу, притираясь так, что, не будь на нем брюк, уже насадился бы на готовый член. Джареду нравилось, что Дженсен такой твердый, подтянутый, явно следит за собой (скорее всего, по указке жены, но какая, в сущности, разница) – и в то же время мягкий, обволакивающий, что ли. Он затягивал в себя, зазывал всем телом. Джаред, как и вчера, чувствовал неизбежность его желания, но теперь Дженсен даже не пытался прятать его – наоборот, выставлял напоказ нагло, страстно. Провоцировал, черт подери, как вечно флиртующая секретарша из полузабытого мыльного сериала. 

И все-таки Джаред чувствовал, что нужно отдать ему себя на первое время, позволить наиграться, утолить жажду, прежде чем брать инициативу в свои руки. Он слишком мало знал о сексе, как бы смешно это не звучало. И уж тем более – что с парнем в постели делать. Пока он представлял себе только одно – как развалит его, голого и расслабленного, на кровати, и вылижет с головы до ног. Просто возьмет и вылижет. Всюду. Завораживала странная гладкость его кожи – и не женская вроде, но не Мужская точно. Хотелось распробовать.

– Парни, минутная готовность, – предупредила Данниль громким, уверенным голосом. Дженсен тут же отстранился, вскочил и принялся неуклюже приглаживать волосы. Джаред насмешливо приподнял бровь. Все-таки ему решительно повезло с героями-спасителями. Могли бы попасться какие-нибудь придурки на грани развода...

Забавно, но наедине с Данниль и наедине с Дженсеном он нервничал, а вот когда смотрел на них вдвоем – успокаивался. Казалось, что знает Эклзов не первый год. Он очень хорошо их понимал – стоило раз поймать волну, и все, зацепился накрепко. Оттого, что земляки, что ли?

– Потерпи, – не удержался, пробормотал Дженсену на ухо, когда на двери загорелся зеленый огонек. – Каких-нибудь двадцать минут, и получишь мой член. Потерпи.

Дженсен закрыл на секунду глаза, вдыхая резко и возбужденно, но быстро взял себя в руки – раздраженно повел плечом, пнул Джареда в бок и пробормотал: «Заткнись, сволочь». 

Окей, над копированием возбуждающих интонаций Данниль еще придется поработать. Время будет. Он всему научится. 

* * *

Светловолосая медсестра по имени Лиз расцеловала Данниль в обе щеки и с интересом заглянула в вырез ее рубашки. Дженсен обменялся с Джаредом скептическим взглядом напоследок – а потом начался дешевый спектакль, рассчитанный на прослушку из коридора. Вздохи, полные страданий, жалобы на составные части машины, названия которых Дженсену мало о чем говорили, свидетельства жены... Он только кивал с максимально озабоченным видом и нервно облизывал губы, радуясь, что у него хотя бы не стоит. Запах Джареда пропитал его насквозь, во рту все еще оставался вкус спермы, и было очень странно от этого не дергаться, а воспринимать как что-то если не обыденное, то хотя бы – дозволенное. Возможное. Доступное. 

Он представил себе очередную череду лозунгов здравоохранительных заведений КСМ: «Сперма Осеменителя – новейшее лекарство от непрошеной эрекции!», «Страдаете гиперсексуальностью? Принимайте по одной капсуле внутрь дважды в день!», «Доказано на практике: семя Мужчины поможет вам систематизировать интимную жизнь!»

– Ты чего улыбаешься? – наклонился к нему Джаред. Лиз деловито снимала последние показатели датчиков и заносила в отчет очевидно заниженные цифры.

– У меня не стоит, – рассеянно отозвался Дженсен. Лицо Джареда тут же разочарованно вытянулось, и Дженсен бесшумно рассмеялся собственной неосторожности: он окончательно понял, что Джареда безумно легко обидеть, оттолкнуть резким словом. «Боится больше, чем ты...»

– Не врубаюсь, – начал Джаред, складывая руки на груди, и открыл рот, чтобы продолжить полушепотом наезд, но Дженсен, прикрывая его своим телом от взгляда медсестры, заткнул его самым действенным способом – провел ладонью по груди, погладил сосок. 

Он не мог перестать улыбаться. Он ничего не боялся – впервые в жизни! – и хотел передать это охренительное чувство свободы Джареду. А еще хотел сказать ему, что ничего не имеет против грязных фразочек... Просто сейчас не время и не место.

– Потом объясню, – сказал он, прикусывая губу. Джаред расслабился так же мгновенно, как напрягся. 

Голова закружилась при мысли, что совсем скоро они с Данниль... О, Господи. Заберут. Его. Себе. Как большую, живую, горячую, говорящую секс-игрушку. От этой мысли тоже тянуло улыбаться: раньше у Дженсена любимые игрушки ночевали в шкафу в спальне, а эту он будет укладывать с собой в постель каждый чертов вечер. 

– Идем, Падалеки, – скомандовала Лиз, извлекая из объемного чемодана с набором первой помощи аккуратно свернутый, отглаженный халат.

Медотсек располагался на верхнем этаже того же корпуса – из каждого зала в соответствующие отделения вели прямые лифты, на тот случай, если одному из Осеменителей срочно понадобится помощь. Дженсен ни капли не удивился, что медсестра не стала возражать против сопровождения клиентами товара. 

В стерильно чистой палате Лиз заставила Джареда сразу же лечь на широкую койку, сообщила код от ванной комнаты, надиктовала табличке на двери данные о пациенте, ознакомила посетителей с расписанием. Прямо как в зоопарке, усмехнулся про себя Дженсен, или в заповеднике по соседству: животных не кормить, не дразнить, не пытаться привлечь внимание. 

Данниль поцеловала обоих мужчин на прощание, и Дженсена едва не развезло до слез от спутанных ощущений: горло все еще драло нещадно, небывалая истома боролась за владение телом с небывалой же бодростью, далекие, полузабытые уже нервы снова давали о себе знать. Но на секунду нежность к жене перекрыла все на свете.

– До вечера. Не шалите, – подмигнула она и удалилась вслед за Лиз.

Несмотря на приподнятое настроение, Дженсена немного выбило из колеи то, насколько быстро их оставили наедине. Джареда, судя по всему, тоже.

– Они это... Того... Или мне показалось? – он неуверенно прервал затянувшуюся паузу. Дженсен повернулся к нему и хмыкнул.

– Не показалось. Жена ни одной юбки не пропускает. Мне даже кажется, что сегодня утром она была не с горничной, а с этой вот сестричкой. Когда-то же успели они спеться!

– Ни хрена ж себе. Ревнуешь?

– Ревновал. Раньше. Безумно, – признался Дженсен. – Один раз подрался с девушкой, с которой она спала за моей спиной. Эта девушка мне ребро чуть не сломала... Мы с Дан почти расстались тогда. А через месяц я ей предложение сделал.

Джаред кивнул, покачал пораженно головой. И хлопнул по кровати рядом. Дженсен тут же сбросил ботинки, забрался в койку и вытянулся на боку, опираясь локтем на низкую подушку.

Джаред тоже приподнялся, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Дженсен вспомнил теткину рекламную речь, что, мол, заботятся тут о Мужиках нации хорошо – он ни разу не встречал настолько удобной, да и широкой, постели в больнице. По телу снова побежали мурашки от безумной близости, но жажда на этот раз не была такой отчаянной. Наоборот, Дженсену понравилось новое ощущение спокойного предвкушения.

– А почему перестал ревновать? – спросил Джаред, невольно понижая голос почти до шепота. – Ты ж ее любишь, это за версту видно.

– Она меня убедила... Отучила.

– Зверь, а не женщина, – ухмыльнулся Джаред. – Нравится ее слушаться, да? Мужчина в доме, типа?

– Скотина. – Дженсен несильно пнул его коленкой по коленке. Джаред довольно рассмеялся и пнул в ответ. Дженсен, чувствуя себя на все двенадцать, укусил его за плечо. Через две минуты тонкая больничная простыня оказалась на полу, халат Джареда распахнулся, Дженсен задыхался от щекотки... И вдруг удары-уколы пальцев под ребра превратились в жадные, горячие прикосновения. Джаред развязал ему джинсы, запустил ладони под рубашку, утянул смеющиеся губы в поцелуй.

В отсутствие Данниль вся ответственность за секс негласно переходила к Дженсену, как к более опытному, и вместе с ответственностью он – неожиданно – обрел уверенность. Понял, почему Джаред задал такой отчаянный ритм: решил бороться с неизбежным волнением. 

– Суки... Суки все... – бормотал тот, неуклюже сдергивая с Дженсена одежду.

– Что?.. Почему? – запах-афродизиак стал острее. Намного. Как будто включили газовую колонку.

– Это охуенно, оказывается, и ни хрена не... Не противно. А они запрещают... Врут. Хочу...

– Ох, блядь! – Дженсен выгнулся, вминаясь стояком Джареду в кулак. Джаред со странным выражением любопытства и похоти разглядывал и тискал его член. 

Нет, это слишком. Слишком круто. Это пока... Дженсен не готов. Надо сделать все самому, иначе... В общем, слишком, и все тут.

– А? – Джаред отдернул пальцы, стоило Дженсену дотронуться до его запястья.

– Лучше я, – выдохнул Дженсен, – Джаред, давай я.

Джаред озадаченно свел брови, будто хотел спросить: «А что – ты?», но послушно перестал тянуться руками и застыл. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь чуть-чуть успокоиться, прекратить вертящееся на повторе в голове «какие-руки-Господи-его-руки-гигантские-огромные-Господи-совсем-не-как-у-Дан-руки». Однако Джаред, к его удивлению, передумал валяться молчаливым бревном.

– Давай, – бросил он, пошло облизываясь. И перевернулся на спину, вытянулся, сложил руки над головой, красуясь, дернул бедрами, приковывая внимание к члену. – Давай, Дженсен, трахни себя мной, ты ведь этого хочешь?

– Джаред...

Джаред вроде бы просто копировал фразы и жесты, которые удалось подглядеть – как маленький ребенок, подражающий родителям. Ничего нового для Дженсена. Ровным счетом. Кроме того, что все – новое. Принципиально.

– Смотри, какой он, Дженсен. – Повторение, мать его, учения. – Хочешь снова в рот? Знаешь ведь, что я могу час продержаться после колес. Накачаю тебя под завязку со всех сторон, ммм? Нет, это круто, конечно, что ты хочешь на меня сесть. Правда. Настоящий ковбой, Дженсен, да? Да, точно...

Дженсен стоял на коленях на кровати и (шок-пульс-пустота-жажда) смотрел вовсе не на притягательный стояк, а на тонкие насмешливые губы, в темные наглые глаза. Острые скулы Джареда порозовели, но это можно было списать и на возбуждение, и на кучу препаратов в крови, нарушающих терморегуляцию. Он говорил слишком четко, уверенно. Смущался бы, как прежде – голос бы дрогнул хоть раз.

– Ковбой... Это довольно просто, мне кажется. Скучно. Я ведь не игрушка, Дженсен. Не хренозаменитель с присоской, на которых ты скакать привык. Побудешь моим контейнером, Дженсен? Как раз до конца смены. Посмотри на мои ебаные яйца, твою мать! Посмотри! 

То, как Джаред повторял раз за разом его имя, очень сильно мешало уловить общий смысл остальных слов, и все-таки последний приказ Дженсен услышал. Джаред развел немного ноги, беззастенчиво выставился, взялся за ствол осторожно, двумя пальцами, будто ему противно было себя касаться, и оттянул наверх, демонстрируя мошонку раза в два крупнее, чем у любой отдельно взятой порнозвезды. Огромный, набитый вязко-жидкими деньгами кошелек. 

Дженсен уже все это видел совсем недавно, и гораздо ближе, чем сейчас, но Джаред явно хотел начать заново. Будто ничего не было. И у него получалось: Дженсена с каждым словом и взглядом выбрасывало, откатывало обратно, накрывало запахом, к которому неожиданно быстро приспособился; гигантское загорелое тело, распластанное перед ним и для него, словно только что распакованный подарок, казалось таким же недоступным, как вчера, позавчера, неделю, год, десять лет назад. Джаред выхватил у него едва обретенную инициативу, и чем дольше он оттягивал неизбежное прикосновение, тем сильнее трясло от надрывного-отчаянного-невозможного желания. 

– Слюнки потекли? – издевательский голос звучал глухо, как сквозь толщу воды. Дженсен и чувствовал себя так, будто плывет из последних сил, барахтается, вот-вот утонет. – Хорошо, Дженсен. Это очень хорошо. Потому что мне нужно спустить, понимаешь? Нужно. Иначе я так и останусь до следующей блядской смены. Если что-то остается, яйца болят просто невъебенно. Ты не понимаешь, конечно... А знаешь? Я могу тебе показать. Мы же в медотсеке, тут куча всяких прибамбасов. Перетяну чем-нибудь, пары часов для начала хватит. Почувствуешь себя настоящим Мужиком, Дженсен! Хочешь?

– Джаред, – не своим голосом выдавил Дженсен. – Я сейчас кончу.

Джаред будто сигнала ждал. Он дотянулся до локтя Дженсена, дернул на себя, чтобы свалился неуклюже сверху, но сразу же перекатился, пригвоздил к койке руками-ногами-животом-грудью, уставился прямо в глаза, тяжело дыша. Неожиданное движение действительно вышибло Дженсена из ступора, зато теперь он упирался членом Джареду... куда-то. Он перестал чувствовать пространство, знал только, что где бы он ни был, он весь пропитался потом – своим, без запаха, и мужским, тягучим и тяжелым. 

Джаред держал его, зажимал со всех сторон. Всерьез держал, не вырваться. Дженсен сосредоточился на этом ощущении. Он не предполагал даже, что это может быть так круто: Дан никогда не обездвиживала его в постели, если ей нужно было, чтобы он оставался на месте, так и говорила: «Дженсен, не шевелись», – и он не шевелился. А Джаред... Он делал это не специально, не для того, чтобы приковать, а просто так, потому что хотел прикасаться всем телом, от ладоней до икр, но сам факт, что он может обездвижить руками, не словами, отнять полностью физический контроль... Господи. 

Дженсен отчасти из любопытства, отчасти от недостатка воздуха попытался дернуться, освободить руки из захвата, но Джаред, казалось, даже не почувствовал сопротивления – так и лежал сверху разгоряченным влажным покрывалом и буравил Дженсена странным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век, ждал чего-то. Очередного сигнала?

– Джаред, жарко, – выдохнул Дженсен хрипло.

– Все еще хочешь сделать все сам? – спросил Джаред ему в губы. Возбуждение балансировало на грани дискомфорта, и Дженсен не мог не спросить, выдавливая улыбку:

– Где ты всего этого набрался?

– Этого? – Джаред приподнял брови.

Он наконец-то приподнялся, сел на коленях у Дженсена между ног, оставил только ладонь на груди, чтобы водить медленными кругами от соска к соску – еще один выученный урок.

– Этого, – кивнул Дженсен. И тут же засмеялся над собой: вот уж точно, все мозги вниз спустились, соображалка работала с перебоями. Где набрался? В порнухе, где же еще. Джаред (как и все его «коллеги», в общем-то) столько на секс насмотрелся, что мог бы работать порнокритиком. Если такие бывают, конечно.

– Не знаю. Я думал, тебе покатит. Не покатило? – Джаред, повторяя один в один движения Данниль, сдавил сосок пальцами – не рассчитал силу, и Дженсен вскрикнул от неожиданной боли, выгнулся, зажмурился крепко. Джаред склонил голову набок, изучая реакцию, и пришел к неверному выводу: сжал второй сосок еще сильнее. И потерся о бедро стояком – как будто бы непроизвольно. Дженсена совершенно не удивило, что Джареду понравились громкие стоны-отклики.

– Мне покатило, – едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не оттолкнуть издевательские пальцы, пробормотал он. – Даже слиш... ком... Блядь!

– Больно? – дошло наконец до Джареда. Он попытался убрать руки, но Дженсен быстро накрыл его ладони и вернул обратно. Боль подарила столь необходимую отсрочку, хотя Дженсен все равно предчувствовал, что к концу «смены» кончать будет всухую.

– Ты грубый очень, – вырвалось у него, когда Джаред заменил одну руку зубами.

– Я же не твоя жена. – Смешок, укус, еще укус. Дженсен взвыл.

– Разве нет? – из последних сил он цеплялся за привычную язвительность. – Я теперь... много... многоженец... Ужас, да..?

Джаред вместо ответа развел его ноги в стороны, да так широко и резко, что Дженсен испугался: потянул мышцу, какой теперь секс?! Но через секунду оказалось, что он просто сопротивлялся инстинктивно, отвык за годы семейной жизни не быть готовым к следующему движению партнера. И даже не задумывался, что его возможно, как куклу, вертеть в постели – у Данниль попросту не хватило бы на это сил. 

Стоило расслабиться – боль спала, он, тяжело дыша, смотрел на Джареда из открытой, вывернутой чуть не наизнанку позы, прочитал на его лице все то же любопытство, желание все узнать, выучить, сделать правильно.

– Ты всегда такой... гладкий, или..? – спросил Джаред.

– По сравнению с тобой я лысый, – сдавленно отшутился Дженсен. Смущаться давно уже поздно было. – Но вообще-то Данниль меня заставляет крем какой-то использовать раз в неделю.

– Мне нравится, – задумчиво протянул Джаред. Дженсен ждал, прикусив губу: это кто еще чьей секс-игрушкой получится в результате. Забавно будет, когда и до Данниль дойдет, что она не просто очередной виброфаллос мужу на годовщину подарила. Ну почему он не двигается?..

– Джаред, – пробормотал он.

– Я хочу понять, – Джаред устроил одну ногу у себя на плече, поглаживая гладкое бедро, наклонил голову и поцеловал щиколотку, присосался к ней, как ко рту, прикрыл глаза – и вздрогнул всем телом, как будто губы его только что стали самой сильной эрогенной зоной. Дрожь перетекла к Дженсену, он вскинул руки, пытаясь дотянуться в ответ, но только шлепнул ими обессиленно по простыне: если Джареда остановить сейчас, снова испугается, снова переменит тактику, а Дженсен хотел получить хоть что-нибудь наконец, хотя бы попробовать для начала. 

– Я хочу понять, – повторил Джаред, шевеля губами по коже, – насколько сильно ты этого хочешь. Почему. Как...

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я расска... – Джаред продолжил движение вверх по ноге языком, щекотал кончиком, а когда надоело наклоняться, приподнял свободной рукой под поясницу – так легко, непринужденно, что Дженсен сорвался на полуслове. Джаред вылизывал вдоль коленки – никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть хоть немного эротичным, не то что возбуждающим, а теперь мокрое, ласковое давление заставляло низ живота гореть в опасной близости от третьего за день оргазма. – Джаред, стой.

Вопреки опасениям, Джаред не отодвинулся испуганно, а просто замер, прижавшись щетинистым подбородком к икре. Каждый раз, когда Дженсен ощущал эту щетину на своей коже, он чувствовал себя невинной, пропащей жертвой рекламной кампании ферм: парням не разрешали бриться чаще, чем раз в два дня, чтобы выглядели мужественнее, и это, блядь, работало. А теперь он еще и знал, что бывает, если долго тереться об нее губами.

– Я не могу... Я не могу тебе сейчас ничего объяснить, – Дженсену было смешно от того, что Джаред этого не понимает, но и жутковато одновременно – а вдруг никогда не поймет? Вдруг Дженсену не удастся показать?

– Почему? – тихо спросил Джаред.

– Потому что я не могу говорить, не могу даже думать, когда ты меня так целуешь, черт возьми! Это... Блядь, отвлекает!

Джаред выглядел совершенно озадаченным – видно, не знал, оскорбляться ему или чувствовать себя польщенным. Он и впрямь не мог вникнуть, каково это – когда во время секса мозги не работают. Одного неожиданного минета маловато было. 

Чувство беспомощности окончательно выветрилось, и Дженсена накрыло возбуждающей, удовлетворяющей волной власти над ситуацией, которую на этот раз даже развязанный порнороликами язык Джареда не смог бы отнять. Дженсен был уверен, что справится с этим. С ролью учителя. Чтобы уже к концу сегодняшней, мать ее, смены Джаред узнал, что можно хотеть до безумия, до полного изнеможения. 

Без объяснений. По крайней мере, не на словах.

– Ляг, Джаред. Отпусти меня, ложись, я попробую, попробую показать, хорошо? – он облизал пересохшие напрочь губы и посмотрел на Джареда так, как смотреть на кого-либо прежде не решался под страхом, в буквальном смысле, смертной казни; высказать все это вслух он пока не мог, поэтому подумал изо всех сил: «Хочу тебя, хочу на тебя, хочу тебя в себя. Дай мне это, позволь мне это. Мне не позволяли раньше никогда, понимаешь? И я, наверное, попросту свихнусь, если не получу тебя прямо сейчас. Не дразни меня. Я слишком давно хочу». 

Джаред шумно выдохнул и, подхватив Дженсена за бедра, одним движением перевернулся вместе с ним. Они чуть не навернулись с койки, но Дженсену удалось – впервые! – предугадать действие, он сцепился с Джаредом, уселся на него, выровнялся. И понял, что поймал наконец-таки ритм, и с этого момента они будут все время действовать в одном темпе – сладкое предвкушение, вспышка незамутненной радости.

– Вот так, сядь чуть повыше... Да, так... Тише, не дергайся... – Как там Данниль говорила в самый первый раз? И Джаред... Джаред повторял. – Сейчас будет тебе контейнер, потерпи.

Он привстал, упираясь головкой члена Джареду между ребер, взял его ладони – устроил одну на заднице, а вторую поднес ко рту и медленно, мокро поцеловал подушечки двух пальцев, втиснул язык между ними, начал посасывать с тихим, гортанным звуком. Джаред глухо сглотнул, смотрел круглыми глазами снизу вверх.

– Ты ведь местный спец по порнушке, да? – улыбнулся Дженсен, с пошлым причмокиванием выпустив пальцы изо рта. – Вот пусть тогда все будет, как в порнушке.

Джаред мгновенно ответил на улыбку похотливым оскалом и грубо втолкнул указательный палец обратно в покрасневший рот, а потом добавил палец второй руки, растягивая, репетируя. Дженсен впустил их, сжал губы и кивнул: именно, я не прошу тебя сейчас быть изобретательным, просто следуй за мной так, как уже умеешь.

– Я не думал, что у меня такие чувствительные пальцы, – сказал Джаред хрипло. Дженсен был слишком занят, чтобы ответить: Данниль его с утра, конечно, хорошо подготовила, да и не хотелось притуплять ощущения очередной дезинфицирующей химией, но... Процесс смазывания был необходим еще и в просветительских, так сказать, целях. Чтобы в следующий раз Джаред все сделал сам, и Дженсен смог наконец-то полностью отдаться.

– Все, хватит, давай.

Джаред без тени сомнения раздвинул его ягодицы, больно, все еще не рассчитывая силу, впиваясь пальцами. Дженсен, охнув, уцепился за его плечи, и только сейчас понял полностью, как права была Данниль утром: если бы это был не третий раз, он уже кончил бы от запаха, трения яйцами о жесткие волосы под пупком, от неконтролируемых, непредсказуемых прикосновений. 

Джаред неумело, неосторожно вскрыл его кончиками указательных пальцев (Дженсен невольно вспомнил, как жена однажды по пьяни не следила за ногтями), посмотрел, тяжело дыша, прямо в глаза, облизнулся еще одному кивку и потянул напряженную кожу, цепляясь костяшками за края.

– О, вау, – выдохнул он, и теперь уже Дженсен почувствовал себя подарком, который медленно и со вкусом распаковывают. Ему хотелось втереться в Джареда, подставить раскрытую задницу под любопытные пальцы, зарыться носом в густые мокрые волосы, прилипшие к шее, и вдыхать бесконечно. Но не меньше хотелось уловить каждый удивленный и перевозбужденный взгляд, запомнить каждый жест, проследить за всем, как покладистый учитель.

– Нравится? – спросил он, задыхаясь. На этот раз Джаред не ответил: он пытался одновременно растянуть вглубь и вширь, Дженсен сжался от непривычных ощущений, застонал сквозь зубы. Джаред зажмурился крепко, прикусил губу и свел сосредоточенно брови, будто пытался отыскать изнутри себя, вызвать в памяти какую-то забытую инструкцию. Дженсен почти влюбился в это выражение его лица, захотел разгладить губами сморщенный лоб. Он хотел всего, много, прямо сейчас... – Джаред, одной рукой удобнее.

Джаред послушался сразу – слишком быстро, больно послушался; у Дженсена затекли ноги, мелкие мурашки бежали по всему телу: слишком долго, слишком сильно нетерпение, слишком... 

– Хочу видеть, – потребовал Джаред, – хочу видеть. Сейчас. Сядь... В смысле... Ляг. Откинься. – И толкнул Дженсена освободившейся ладонью в грудь. Дженсен едва не упал спиной на острые колени, вскрикивая от резкого движения пальцев внутри, вовремя приподнялся на локтях, раздвигая ноги широко в стороны; голова кружилась, он опять не понимал, что с ним творят, Джаред молниеносно вышибал почву у него из-под ног: дезориентация, бессмысленные движения, толчки внутрь, и будто бы только внутрь, ни одного – наружу, сухо и мокро и жарко, непривычно толстые, непривычно длинные пальцы добираются так глубоко, но нужно еще, еще глубже. 

– Да, вот так, покажи мне все, – Джаред перешел на хриплый шепот. Он нашел себе ритм, такой странный ритм: быстрые полукруговые, загребающие какие-то – смешно – движения, и не движения даже – нарастающее давление, как будто он ожидал, что Дженсен будет сжимать его пальцы в определенном темпе, как стимулирующий шнур. Другой рукой он мягко, неудовлетворяюще нежно гладил член – как будто все еще не верил, что первый за долгие годы секс у него будет с мужчиной.

– Ты такой... красный, – шептал он, – и как будто гладкий внутри тоже. И дрожишь. Вау...

– Джа-аред, Джаред, – Дженсен, неуклюже поднимаясь, до основания насадился на пальцы, заскулил, вызвав у Джареда едва не испуганный возглас. – Тише, тише, я готов, Боже... Теперь нужно тебя подготовить. Убери руки. Убери... Ох... Вот так, да, и не трогай меня пока, я же кончу на месте! Понял?..

Джаред кивнул, вытягиваясь в струнку. Прилежный. Задницу саднило от боли и нетерпения, захотелось отомстить, отплатить той же монетой: мучить, изводить, заставить потерять голову. Дженсен обычно не трепался в постели – это было по части Данниль и, как оказалось, Джареда, – но теперь ему хотелось говорить с ними на одном языке. Пообещал же он, что все будет как в порнушке...

– Давай договоримся, Джаред, – промурлыкал он интимно, ложась на него сверху и впервые зная, что может не держать свой вес, – ты мне не просто игрушка, но и я тебе – не только спермоконтейнер.

Кажется, им обоим нужно было это хорошенько усвоить. Если быть совсем откровенным, Дженсен, несмотря ни на что, все еще не воспринимал Джареда как отдельную от доступного, горячего, потрясающе толстого члена личность.

– Конечно, это интересует меня сильнее всего сейчас, – признался он. И в подтверждение своих слов вмялся бедрами в бедра, прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон – ощущение живого члена вплотную к собственному было едва ли не круче, чем все, что он успел попробовать и почувствовать с Джаредом. – Но мы оба знаем, что это не последний раз.

Джаред вместо ответа быстро, неуклюже поцеловал его и усмехнулся вымученно:

– Ты когда-нибудь на меня сядешь, а? Болит, Дженсен...

– Сейчас. Сейчас...

Руки дрожали. Дженсен сполз вниз – не мог отказать себе в удовольствии еще раз попробовать на вкус. Этот раз, может, и не последний, но от одной мысли губы покалывало почти так же, как растянутую задницу, нужно было избавиться от этих воображаемых булавок, вытереться о тонкую разгоряченную кожу. Джаред послушно не трогал его, только вскинулся невольно, когда Дженсен начал смазывать член языком – пришлось придержать за бедра, действовать без рук. Уроки жены выветрились из головы, окончательно забылся вкус резины и пластика, включились тщательно усыплявшиеся инстинкты. Даже стремление сделать Джареду максимально приятно отошло на второй план: Дженсен эгоистично, бездумно надевался ртом, непрерывно водил ладонями вверх-вниз, лапая ноги, живот, снова ноги, дотягивался до сосков – мстил, выкручивал жестоко. Пробовал представить себя машинкой для высасывания семени – втягивал до самого горла и выпускал понемногу, сжимая плотно губы на каждом сантиметре. Сглатывал, постанывал, вибрировал голосом, спускался ниже, терся лицом о яйца, прихватывал зубами натянувшуюся кожу. А потом, когда совсем стал задыхаться, вернулся к жесткой линии волос под пупком и стал вылизывать ее, колоться кончиком языка, нюхать и снова вылизывать.

– Дженсен...

Это, что ли, и называется – убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом? Дженсен смотрел на Джареда и видел себя, такого, каким был десять лет назад: стыдящегося собственного удовольствия, но слишком потерявшего голову от него, чтобы даже пытаться скрывать. Джареда штормило, ошарашивало, ему было слишком много, ему хотелось и разобраться в ощущениях, и послать все к чертовой матери, потому что тело привычно требовало разрядки. Боялся, так сильно боялся, что отберут, что все будет по-старому, что не вылечится; у него ж все круче, чем у Дженсена, получалось в итоге, Дженсен-то просто нашел когда-то замену, затычку грязному фонтану похотливого, запрещенного желания спариваться со своим полом – Джаред же вообще этого желания никогда не имел, никакого: только машинка, видео да режущая боль в паху в случае невыполнения нормы оргазмов на день. 

Что там Дан говорила про Джареда и секс? Девчонка у него была. В детстве. В детстве, да... И он даже ее не...

– Блядь, ты... – Дженсен взял Джареда за руку и потянул на себя, заставил сесть на коленях – каждое движение длилось вечность, слишком много движений, так неосторожно, неуклюже, неправильно, непонятно, непредсказуемо! – и обнял за шею, стал целовать в губы и в щеки так мягко, как никогда раньше никого не целовал. Данниль считала, что лишние ласки в койке – для сопляков, вообще плохо реагировала на любую нежность – ну, современная женщина, что с нее взять; Джаред же принимал поцелуи с физически ощутимой благодарностью. Он держался за Дженсена крепко-крепко, будто готов был вот-вот свалиться навзничь.

– Дженсен, больно. Дженсен, пожалуйста.

– Тише, мальчик мой, тише, – бормотал Дженсен бездумно. – Мальчик, мой мальчик.

Все горело от груди и до задницы от мысли, что вот этот взрослый, сильный, срубающий мужским запахом Осеменитель – девственник все еще. Дженсен никогда ни у кого не был первым.

– Джееенсееен...

– Бери, – шепнул Дженсен ему в губы. – Давай, бери меня, как тебе нужно.

Вечность. Вечность какая-то. Мир сузился до краев неприлично длинной койки в больничном отсеке, дальше – дурацкая, темная, глупая, бессмысленная пустота. Дженсену казалось, что он уже каждый миллиметр наглаженной больничной простыни выучил наизусть руками, ногами, спиной, задницей, Джаредом. Все. Все, в последний раз смена позиций, все, теперь-то точно – все. 

Он медленно сполз вниз по Джареду, но не стал на этот раз останавливаться ртом на члене, хотя и пришлось рефлекторно сглотнуть слюну. Он вытянулся на спине медленно, плавно, чувствуя себя томной, вязкой лужей спермы, разливающейся по гладкой поверхности кафеля дома в ванной. Запрокинул голову, уперся затылком в мягкий матрац, закрыл глаза. И задрал ноги, проехавшись гладкими бледными икрами по едва не шерстяным, на контрасте, загорелым ногам: выше, еще выше, пока не вывернулся, не раскрылся окончательно, предоставляя Осеменителю готовую, удобную дырку.

Говорить, подбадривать, учить уже не было сил. Открывать глаза не было сил. Он просто лежал, не чувствуя даже напряжения растянутых мышц, и ждал.

– Я не... Я не знаю... – Джаред осекся – и, видимо, взял себя в руки во всех, мать их, смыслах. 

Дженсен тихо, слабо застонал: привычно-непривычное давление, ощущение первых нескольких секунд члена внутри, когда саднит и жмет, и дыхание перехватывает, тянет в низу живота, накрывает полустыдом-полукайфом от того, как вроде бы неестественно это – раскрывать узкую задницу под толстые игрушки. Только гораздо ярче, и так горячо, почти невыносимо горячо по сравнению с любимым черным виброфаллосом. На внутренней стороне век все стало рыжим-красным, как будто долго на раскаленную лампу смотрел. Жар расползался вверх и в стороны, Дженсену казалось, что он сейчас кончит струей лавы или расплавленного металла – одно из двух. Скорее, лавой. Жидкое золото в яйцах – у Джареда.

С губ срывались обрывки стонов и слов, а может, и не срывались, может, горло скребло просто от того, что только что пытался задохнуться членом. Как перед глазами полыхал огонь, так на языке одно-единственное слово вертелось: «живой». Живойживойживой, неумолимый, безжалостный, неконтролируемый: не вытащить, если станет слишком неприятно или слишком хорошо, не сменить угол так, чтобы идеально вскользь простаты двигался – живой, живой, живой. 

– Дженсен? Ты живой, Дженсен? Оох... – и резкий, как молнией ударило, последний толчок: Господи Иисусе, его яйца.

– Живой, – отозвался Дженсен насквозь севшим голосом. Джаред навис над ним, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, понять, куда девать руки, как перенести напряжение с ног и поясницы: Дженсен прекрасно знал, как неудобно, как лень бывает иногда _трахать_. А уж если всю сознательную жизнь кончал сидя, сунув член в пресловутый отсосник... 

Надо было помочь Джареду, подсказать, продолжить урок – но Дженсен тонул, парил, вязнул в небывалом, всепроникающем ощущении отсутствия контроля. Голова слишком плохо варила, чтобы зафиксировать четко: да, вот она, сбывшаяся мечта – не нужно шевелиться, не нужно подстраиваться, можно просто лежать в чьих-то руках, с офигенным – горячим, толстым, живым – членом внутри, и по-настоящему отдаваться. Единственное, чему его при всем желании не могла научить Данниль. Почти все «упражнения» она показывала на собственном примере – система у нее такая была, и действенная, черт, ого-го какая действенная; Дженсен привык наблюдать и повторять, слушать и копировать. А Данниль никогда не отдавалась. Не умела. Всегда брала, всегда, даже когда лежала, раскинувшись, под ним и помалкивала для разнообразия.

Но как же быстро, черт дери, стало мало. Скулить потянуло аж – Бо-оже, он так глубоко засадил, так хорошо, но нужно еще, нужно больше.

– Вспоминай, – прошептал он, протягивая ватные руки наверх, пытаясь вслепую дотянуться до скользких от пота плеч. Джаред не двигался в нем, просто был – то ли хотел попривыкнуть, то ли растерял наконец способность соображать достаточно, чтобы не отличать живую дырку от начиненного смазкой аппарата. – Вспоминай, малыш, как в порнушке делают, ну.

Джаред исхитрился подложить ему ладонь под голову: Дженсен от неожиданности открыл все-таки глаза прямо перед тем, как Джаред мокро и ласково поцеловал его в подбородок. Захотелось смеяться, а на самом деле от напряжения колотило всего: член пульсировал внутри невыносимо – или задница, растянутая им, пульсировала так сильно, что закладывало уши. Ноги сами собой скрестились на узкой, выточенной в тренажерке талии, руки нашли наконец плечи, Джаред свободной ладонью огладил его бедро...

– Ты извини, что я такой тормоз. Сейчас все будет, детка моя.

Ах ты ж Господи, у него остались силы на этот тон. 

С первым ударом защипало в глазах. Наружу, медленно-медленно и до самой головки – о, блядь, и зачем опять запустил у Джареда в голове порноролики?! – облегчением накрыло так, что пришлось сжать плотно веки и зубы, иначе зарыдал бы в голос. Снова внутрь – горло перехватило спазмом, Дженсен резко вдохнул и тихо, хрипло заскулил. Во второй раз за день он почувствовал свой член только в момент оргазма: выгнулся навстречу Джареду, изо всех сил прижимая его ногами к себе – хватило мимолетного трения. 

– Какой же ты невъебенно красивый, Дженсен, когда кончаешь...

Он больше не мог держать ноги на весу. Джаред выпрямился, подтянул его задницу повыше, смял чувствительный член, выдавливая остатки спермы. Легкие, ненавязчивые толчки распарывали болезненно, и Дженсен приготовился вырубиться, упасть в темноту: Джаред не планировал прекращать, он пообещал ему не прекращать. 

– Тшшш, давай, на бок. – Несколько секунд пустоты и снова давление. Дженсен чувствовал щекой мягкую подушку, затылком – тяжелое дыхание. 

Его гладили, ласкали, целовали в шею и трахали, трахали, трахали, как куклу из неопластика, и в какие-то моменты он не мог даже понять, насколько глубоко ему всунули – тело онемело, как от обезболивающей капсулы, лихорадочный жар мужского тела уравновешивался испаряющимся потом на лбу, груди, животе, руках и ногах. Будто разрезали вдоль: сзади – адское пламя, спереди – холод и стягивающая кожу сухая сперма. Джаред то затыкался, задыхаясь, то с новым приступом вдохновения принимался шептать ему в ухо гадкие нежности: красивый, сладкий, живой, узкий, первый мой, больно, ой, черт, как же сухо без кучи смазки в контейнере, и офигительно по-настоящему, ты мой мягкий гладкий глубокий красивый контейнер, Дженсен, ох да-а, а теперь хорошо, как же хорошо-о, часами так могу, часами, давай, расслабься чуть-чуть, ну пожалуйста, а теперь сожмись – умница, солнышко, молодец, я уже скоро, скоро совсем тебя наполню еще раз.

Еще раз?.. Да, точно... Стало легче... Мокрее... Приятнее. Когда? Десять минут назад? Двадцать? Час?

Он жалел, что не может увидеть лицо Джареда. Наконец-то ни следа стеснительности, страха, сплошная похоть и жажда унять неестественный стояк: хотелось наблюдать, как Джаред получает удовольствие. Вот же издевательство – Дженсен не мог завестись потому, что исчерпал все силы, а Джаред не мог до конца кончить потому, что оставалась еще в организме стимуляторы, и все равно они оба, Дженсен точно знал, наслаждались каждой секундой секса с живым партнером. Каждой долгой секундой, перетекавшей в минуту, которая перетекала в десять, в полчаса...

– Пора разлепляться, молодые люди. – Голос медсестры звучал насмешливо, но настолько издалека, и Дженсену было настолько плевать, что он и пальцем не пошевелил. Услышал краем уха звон вскрытой ампулы и тихий выдох Джареда. – Вот так. Будем тебя, Падалеки, снимать потихоньку с химии.

– Спят? – Данниль рядом?

Дженсен не сдержал надломленного стона, когда Джаред неосторожно вытащил из его воспаленной, растянутой задницы наконец-то обмякший член. Медсестра взяла его за плечо и аккуратно, привычно ввела какую-то капсулу.

– Вот теперь – пусть спят, – согласилась она. 

Джаред взял его за запястье, слабо сжал пальцы, и Дженсен с огромным трудом перевернулся на другой бок.

– Спи, – через силу выдавил он. И улыбнулся пересохшими губами: – Завтра новая смена, так? Не знаю, как тебе, а мне точно надо отдохнуть. Я к такому распорядку не привык.

Тихий, хриплый смех Джареда и звонкий смех жены слились в очень приятную, пусть и короткую, колыбельную. 

* * *

**Эпилог**

* * *

Когда его муж и жена ссорились, Джаред предпочитал по-быстрому ретироваться в спальню и просто дождаться, когда к нему придут выплескивать пар. Это, как показала практика первых двух месяцев совместной жизни, был самый безопасный ход. Особенно когда причина ссоры была настолько серьезна.

– Сопляк, я же тебе сказала, чтобы купил еще крема! Мне завтра на конференцию, а вся рожа в раздражениях от твоего ебаря! 

– Блядь, Дан, ну забыл я, забыл! Думаешь, мне лучше? Завтра с утра планерка, сидеть два часа на одном месте, врубаешься? 

– Ооо, ну конечно, тебе хуже, деточка. Ты у нас жопой с боссом разговариваешь.

Джаред вздохнул. Он честно предлагал вчера побриться. И они даже согласились – утром. А вечером Дженсен пришел с работы пораньше, как раз когда Джаред заканчивал стричь лужайку за домом. Было жарко, от дряхлой газонокосилки тоже тянуло теплом, и он разделся до шортов. Лужайка осталась недостриженной, Джаред – небритым.

– А у тебя что рожа, что жопа – один хрен!

Один-один, Дженсен, – усмехнулся Джаред, разваливаясь на кровати поудобнее. Если так пойдет и дальше, Данниль придет первой, а Дженсен покатится за кремом, как миленький.

Он, конечно, мог бы высунуть из спальни нос, сказать: ну чего вы, можно же в дежурную аптеку сбегать! Но нет. Это ж Эклзы. Им принципиально надо проораться друг на друга, и плевать, что проблема решается в два счета. Джаред поначалу удивлялся, потом привык. И стал получать удовольствие – после ссор они становились совершенно ненасытными, а он все еще не слез до конца со стимуляторов. Иногда ему на полном серьезе казалось, что они специально распаляют друг друга таким вот проверенным способом, чтобы трахаться дольше. Забавная семейная прелюдия.

Джаред до сих пор не до конца осознавал, что вот это теперь – его жизнь. Без дураков, по-настоящему. Когда вылизывал охренительно тугую, гладкую, жадную задницу Дженсена в первый раз, когда возбудился от его безумного, похотливого взгляда – не от прикосновений даже! – в первый раз, когда в первый раз трахал Данниль, натянув на член подобие старомодного презерватива, смастеренное из подручных материалов («древние греки так делали, чем мы хуже?» – пожала плечами она) – проваливался в новые ощущения с головой, забывал обо всем, кроме живых, горячих, податливых тел, готовых удовлетворить его нужды не хуже блядских спермоконтейнеров. А после нежился во внимании, в банальном физическом тепле, обнимал жену и мужа одновременно или по очереди, рассказывал о себе и слушал, слушал, слушал их в ответ, впитывал, изучал внимательно, как когда-то, в Центре Подготовки, длиннющие учебники. Думал, что будет странно и страшно жить в их доме. Что все-таки почувствует себя в худшем случае игрушкой, в лучшем – третьим лишним. Но то ли Эклзы умело расставляли приоритеты, то ли действительно чудесным образом совпали во многом – странно не было ни капли.

Джаред, пока муж с женой работали, не скучал: у него накопилась дикая куча дел, на которые не хватало времени на ферме. Единственное, что чуть-чуть огорчало – по документам он все еще валялся в больнице, залечивал последствия «службы», а потому выходить за пределы двора не рисковал – прослушка на улицах не дремала. Хорошо, что хоть с соседями проблем не возникло, Данниль разрулила, но Джаред первый месяц побаивался вообще из дома выглядывать, не хотел, чтобы из-за него у Эклзов были проблемы. Даже верной чернокожей горничной, Кристы, которая была влюблена в Данниль настолько, что готова была, кажется, и трупы за ней закапывать, побаивался.

– Ты у нас в штате знаменитость, – сказала в конце концов Данниль, – это факт. Но мне одного параноика в семье хватает, так что засунь нервы себе в попку.

– Или мне, – подмигнул Дженсен. Джаред последовал их советам. И вот прошло два месяца, а агенты Надзора так на них и не вышли. Это обнадеживало.

Джареду кружило голову от свободы. Вроде бы сидел в четырех стенах фактически – а все равно кружило. Он выяснил, что Данниль язвит все-таки не круглые сутки: часами трепался с ней о волнующих с детства вопросах генетики, утешал ее, когда умер один из лучших профессоров ее кафедры, прилежно учился способности читать желания людей по жестам и взглядам. Влюбился безумно в ее грубоватую заботливость. Он никогда прежде таких женщин не встречал: мама и обе миссис Шаффер принадлежали к более взрослому поколению, сестра – к более юному, все вели себя по-другому, а одноклассниц, как и Сэнди, он помнил плохо. Но глупо было сравнивать Данниль с кем-то другим. 

И завороженно смотрел, как раскрывается Дженсен. Вот уж что его поражало до глубины души. 

– Не бойся его, – наставляла Данниль. – Ни в коем случае. И меня тоже не бойся. Ты больше не Осеменитель, детка, но и мы – тупо люди, понятно? Не жди, что мы всю жизнь будем тебя водить за ручку и разъяснять простые истины.

Он видел, что Дженсена парят те же вещи, что его самого: а вдруг будет странно? А вдруг передумает? – и еще куда более глубокие страхи, которых Джаред при всем желании не мог прочувствовать полностью. Недели через две после переезда надирались вдвоем «Алкоголем-40», и Дженсен рассказал ему о своем первом и единственном визите в гей-гетто. Джареда чуть не вывернуло. В ответ он рассказал Дженсену про Центр Подготовки: и про актера из дневного мыла, и про письмо доктору Квону, и про нациста из автобуса. 

– В Центре свои законы, – вякнул он под конец бутылки давно вертевшуюся в голове мысль. – Меня не учили, что любить мужика – неправильно. Меня учили, что любить вообще нельзя.

Дженсен забрался к нему на колени и целовал до тех пор, пока не изрезался весь об обросшую щетину. Джареда едва не до слез развезло тогда, а из Дженсена после улетучились остатки сомнений и смущения: когда хотел Джареда, говорил об этом прямо, нагло. И флиртовал бессовестно, и провоцировал, и до бешенства доводил неприкрытой жаждой, и касался постоянно, как будто тоже никого не трогал десять лет подряд. Джаред влюбился в это, подсел на это, как на стимулирующие препараты. И не только на это. 

Чувствовал сладкий укол в груди каждый раз, когда смотрел в окно по вечерам. Чертова техасская пригородная рутина, знакомая с детства: Дженсен вылезал из машины – обычный бесплодный мужчина, приехавший с работы домой, к жене. Махал рукой старушке-соседке, бросал мяч ее внуку, улыбался молодоженам из дома напротив, что любят перед ужином посидеть на крыльце. Беспечной походкой шел к калитке, проверял замки, включал фонари. А потом…

– Хей, я дома.

Господи, как же он преображался, стоило переступить порог. 

– Привет. Как день? – окей, Джаред нарочно раздевался до трусов, когда часовая стрелка подползала к шести. Ему было почти не стыдно. 

– Уже лучше, – сдержанный, ровный голос превращался в развязное, гортанное мурлыканье. Дженсен притирался к нему всем телом, выгибался в объятиях, терся членом о член жадно. Джаред быстро словил, что его это заводит бешено, и часто заставлял его кончать прямо так, в коридоре, стоя лицом к лицу, не развязав даже офисных брюк. – Ты как?

От того, как Дженсен втянулся в роль спермоконтейнера, башку срывало тоже. Данниль все-таки опасалась забеременеть непредвиденно, не всегда доверяла самопальным презервативам, поэтому Джаред чаще удовлетворял ее ртом, ну или трахал Дженсена, пока Дженсен трахал ее. 

– Фиговенько.

– Врешь.

– Рискнешь?

– Не. Ладно. Иди сюда, Осеменитель, – и Дженсен разворачивался задом, выставлялся, спускал штаны ровно настолько, чтобы можно было всунуть. Джаред пользовался им, врубался, не сдерживаясь, забирал стоны и крики жадно, как Дженсен – жесткие удары. Научился со временем контролировать его тело так, чтобы кончать вместе. Ну, почти. Эгоистично старался, чтобы Дженсен кончил чуть раньше – никак не мог насытиться тем, как он обмякает весь, распластывается безвольно по стене или кровати, дрожит всем телом и сжима-ается офигительно туго, в миллион раз приятнее, чем шнур дой-машинки…

\- …и купи еще бухла! – заорала Данниль вслед оглушительному хлопку двери. – Джаред, малыш, ты в койке?

Джаред рассмеялся. Ему казалось, что после четкого распорядка фермы рутина будет бесить, но она, наоборот, успокаивала.

\- Ага, я тут, девочка.

* * *

**Конец**  



End file.
